Harry Potter et l'élève mystérieuse
by Ginny43
Summary: Harry Potter et ses amis rentrent à Poudlard pour une cinquième année d'études et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, car Lord Voldemort est de retour...chapitre 10 en ligne !C'est ma 1ere fic alors soyez indulgents svp !
1. Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Harry Potter et l'élève mystérieuse 

Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Ce jour-là, la vie à Privet Drive n'avait pas changé le moins du monde .

Harry Potter était toujours maltraité par ces abominables oncle et tante : les Dursley . 

Depuis qu'il était revenu de vacances,les Dursley continuaient à considérer Harry comme de la vermine mais il avait d'autres soucis plus importants en tête : maintenant que Lord Voldemort allait redevenir puissant, Harry en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits (et il revoyait surtout le corps de Cedric Diggory gisant par terre) .

Il rentra dans la cuisine où se trouvait la tante Pétunia .

- Génial, pensa Harry, ça fait deux imbéciles en moins .

En le voyant, sa tante lui avait lancé un regard dégoûté.

- Ah tu tombes bien toi, dit-elle séchement,va mettre la table ! Les Sprangers ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

- C'est vrai, pensa Harry, il s'agissait ce dîner idiot qui devait avoir lieu pour décider du chemin du régime de Dudley . Les Sprangers étaient les médecins spéciaux de Dudley qui devait faire un gros régime (étant donné l'ambiguïté de son cas) .

Harry se dépêcha de manger son très très menu repas : cassoulet en boîte et fromage . Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit . Il somnola pendant quelques heures et à minuit pile, une douzaine de hiboux firent claquer leur bec sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry .Il se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit la fenêtre . Tous les hiboux se bousculèrent pour être les premiers à donner leur lettre . 

- STOP ! cria Harry 

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt . Harry décida de prendre la lettre accrochée à la patte de Coquecigrue,le minuscule hibou de Ron Weasley son meilleur ami et lut :

Harry,

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tes moldus ne te mènent pas la vie trop dure ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle : mon père a changé de poste, et maintenant il est très avancé ! La maison est en pleine rénovation, enfin bon je t'en dis pas plus . Il y'a différents paquets pour tes cadeaux d'anniversaire : le orange, c'est moi, le violet, de Ginny,le rouge, de Fred et George, et le vert c'est de maman .

J'espère qu'ils te plairont ! Tu as reçu des lettres de Hermione ? Je parie qu'elle est allée chez son Vicky en Bulgarie ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi ! En tout cas elle nous a invités pour la dernière semaine d'Août (c'est cool on va enfin voir où elle habite !) .

Bye 

Ron 

Harry fût très content des nouvelles apportées par Ron : il ne connaissait pas de famille plus que les Weasley qui méritaient de gagner autant d'argent . Et aussi il allait chez Hermione pour la première fois depuis quatre ans .

Il ouvrit le paquet de Ron, c'était un abonnement au Mensuel du Quidditch . Le paquet de Fred et George contenait une grosse boîte de leurs farces et attrapes,et le paquet de Mrs Weasley contenait un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat et plein de petits pâtés faits maison . Quand il ouvrit le paquet de Ginny, il fut très étonné : il contenait une robe de soirée bleue pervenche, un album photos de la famille Weasley,un kit de potions farceuses,un assortiment de chocogrenouilles,bulles baveuses,Fizwizbizzs et Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, et enfin un livre intitulé Harry Potter le survivant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres 4 fois .

Il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione et lut :

Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu ne penses pas trop aux évènements tragiques qui ont eu lieu avant les vacances . Je suis allée en Bulgarie chez Viktor, c'est magnifique là-bas ! Bon surtout ce que je voulais te dire (mais ne le dis surtout pas à Ron !) : j'ai été nommée préfète par Mc Gonagall .J' ai vraiment peur de sa réaction Harry ! Est-ce-que tu pourrais le lui dire toi-même ? Ce serait très gentil de ta part ! Enfin bon, Ron a dû te dire que je vous ai invité chez moi la dernière semaine d'Août . Je viendrais te chercher le 20 Août à 15h00 et ensuite nous irons chercher Ron, comme ça on verra tout ce qui a changé ! Je suis vraiment très contente pour Ron et sa famille, ça fait depuis des années qu'ils méritent d'être riches ! 

J'espère que ton cadeau d'anniversaire te plaira,j'ai cherché pendant longtemps avec Viktor pour le trouver . Je crois qu'il va t'être utile cette année !

Amitiés

Hermione

Harry déchira le papier cadeau d'Hermione et découvrit un livre sur les différentes tactiques de Quidditch.

Il commença à lire la lettre de Hagrid avec son écriture toujours aussi brouillonne :

Harry joyeux anniversaire !

J'espère que les moldus te traitent convenablement . Je suis en mission secrète avec Madame Maxime en Hollande,mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment ! J'espère que ton cadeau d'anniversaire te plaira . 

A bientôt .

Hagrid

Le cadeau de Hagrid était un grand sac de bombabouses et , comme Ginny, un assortiment de ses bonbons préférés .

Il avait eût plein d'autres lettres notamment de Sirius Black,Albus Dumbledore,Rémus Lupin,Fred et George Weasley, mais aussi à sa grande surprise, de Cho Chang et Drago Malefoy .

Intrigué il ouvrit la lettre de Cho et lut :

Harry,

Je sais que ça peut te sembler bizarre que je t'écrive mais j'aurais besoin de te parler . Est-ce-que nous pourrons nous voir le jour de la rentrée ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je ne sais plus à qui parler .

Cho

Harry lui écrit une lettre en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour qu'ils se voient le jour de la rentrée . Il continua sa lecture de lettres et prit celle de Malefoy :

Harry,

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'écris. En fait c'est pour m'excuser de tout ce que je vous ai dit pendant toutes ces années et que j'ai été un idiot de croire à ces idées racistes sur les moldus, enfin je préfères t'en parler face-à-face parce que si je te parles dans une lettre tu ne me croiras peut-être pas . Je voudrais te parler pendant qu'on sera dans le Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre .

P.S. : Je ne sais pas si ton cadeau te plaira mais je crois que tu aimes ça quand même .

Drago

Harry se demanda si il ne rêvait pas : Malefoy qui s'excusait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant ces dernières années et qui lui offrait un cadeau pour son anniversaire ... ça n'avait pas de sens !

Il ouvrit son cadeau et trouva un autre livre sur le Quidditch intitulé Liste complète des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis 50 ans .

Harry se décida de parler à Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express pour enterrer la hache de guerre . Il ouvrit la dernière lettre,celle de Poudlard :

Mr Potter,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la rentrée des classes se fera le 1er septembre . Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross à 11h00 précises . Vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste des fournitures de 5ème année : 

- Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 5 par Miranda Fauconnette 

- Le Manuel de Métamorphose de cycle supérieur par Emeric G. Changé

- Se défendre contre les Forces du Mal par Johny C. Tairyfiant

D'autre part,il nous faut un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, ayant fini ses études, et j'ai pensé à vous étant donné vos compétences dans ce sport . 

Il vous faudra choisir un nouveau gardien et trois nouveaux poursuiveurs également .

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directrice-adjointe du collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé .Il répondit à Mc Gonagall en disant qu'il acceptait avec joie ce poste .

Et il s'endormit heureux, rien n'aurait pu le troubler, sauf peut-être Voldemort . 

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et descendit dans la cuisine en compagnie des trois membres de la famille Dursley .

Comme d'habitude, ils ne firent pas attention à lui . L'Oncle Vernon lisait toujours son journal sans le quitter des yeux quand il parlait ...

- Ah enfin réveillé toi ! lança Dudley

- Alors, demanda prudemment Harry, comment s'est passé le dîner avec les Sprangers ?

- Très mal, répondit la tante Pétunia d'un ton sec .

- Si tu n'as rien à dire tu peux t'en aller,tu gâches le paysage, lança froidement l' Oncle Vernon .

- Oh mais ça tombe bien j'avais justement quelque chose à vous dire,rétorqua Harry, aujourd'hui je vous signale que j'ai 15 ans . 

- Et alors ? répondit froidement la tante Pétunia 

- Eh bien,tenta Harry, on a pas 15 ans tous les jours bon sang !

- Je n'accepterais pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon, Et ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres !

- C'est bon ça va, continua Harry, mais j'ai autre chose à dire : mon amie Hermione Granger va venir me chercher le 20 août à 15h00 et je resterai chez elle pour le reste des vacances .

- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de tes amis bizarres ! s'emporta l'oncle Vernon

- Mais non elle a des parents moldus ! dit Harry

Le teint de l'oncle Vernon devint violacé, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un vieux pruneau séché .

- COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL QUE JE TE DISE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON FASSE ALLUSION A TON ANORMALITE SOUS MON TOIT ? tonna l'oncle Vernon

- D'accord ça va ..... vivement le 20 août ...

Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour voir combien de jours le séparait de la rentrée des classes . Hermione allait venir le chercher dans, exactement une semaine . 

Heureusement pour Harry, cette semaine passa très vite et bientôt ce fût la matinée .... plus que quelques heures ......13h00 ..... 14h00....14h30..... 14h59 ...... 10 secondes ..... DING DONG !!!

- Va ouvrir ! cria l'oncle Vernon à Harry

Harry eût enfin le plaisir d'ouvrir la porte . Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis le début des vacances, ses cheveux qui étaient d'habitude touffus et emmêlés étaient maintenant tous doux et ondulés. Elle rougit quand il lui parla.

- Salut Hermione !

- Salut Harry ! Tu ne pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu viennes chez moi ! Nous allons chercher Ron après comme ça on va voir sa maison rénovée .

- Moi aussi je suis content Hermione,2 mois à supporter avec les Durs..

- Tu disais Harry ? demanda l'oncle Vernon avec un sourire niais sur son gros visage .

- Rien du tout, mentit Harry, enfin bon je vais chercher mes affaires Hermione, je reviens tout de suite !

- Attends je vais t'aider !

- Merci.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard avec de grosses valises . Harry dit au revoir à contrecœur aux Dursley qui firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu . Le trajet fût long mais ils avaient trouvé beaucoup de sujets de conversation.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ron et virent avec stupéfaction que Le Terrier avait maintenant 11 étages au lieu de 6 ...

Ron courut à leur rencontre .

- Harry ! Hermione ! ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Entrez, entrez ! Vous allez voir, tout a changé ! Ginny va bientôt arriver, elle a fait la grasse matinée !

- Ah oui c'est vrai Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire que Ginny va aussi venir chez moi !dit Hermione, normalement ses copines devaient venir chez elle mais elles n'ont finalement pas pu venir, elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour financer leur voyage en Angleterre, elles sont Américaines . Alors j'ai décidé de l'inviter aussi pendant les vacances.

- Génial ! dit Harry

- Bon vous entrez ? demanda Ron

Effectivement au Terrier, tout avait changé : le papier peint n'était plus miteux comme à l'ordinaire, bref tout était entièrement rénové !

Ils montèrent les escaliers,aidèrent Ron et Ginny à descendre leurs bagages. Ginny avait rougi parce que Harry l'avait aidé pour ses bagages. Descendre tous les étages avec tous ces bagages était loin d'être facile: à plusieurs reprises Hermione et Ron étaient tombés dans l'escalier. Enfin quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils dirent au revoir à la famille Weasley et montèrent dans la voiture d'Hermione.

Le chemin fût encore plus long, et après quelques heures ils arrivèrent à Oxford,là où habitait Hermione.

La maison d'Hermione était très belle mais simple. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle des Dursley, mais il y avait quand même une piscine dans le jardin !

En voyant tous les bagages qu'ils devraient monter dans la chambre d'Hermione, ils préférèrent les chercher plus tard. Le voyage avait été épuisant . Pendant qu'ils se reposaient dans la chambre d'Hermione, Harry se rappela de quelque chose .

- Au fait Hermione, tu étais au courant que j'étais Capitaine de l'Equipe de Gryffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux 

- Dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyée pour mon anniversaire, tu disais que mon cadeau me serait utile cette année ...

- Je savais bien que tu penserais à ça ... répondit-t-elle, c'est les avantages d'être Préfète ...

- Hein ? demanda Ron abasourdi

- Ouh la la, ça va chauffer, pensa Harry

- Ron, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction... avoua Hermione

- Bon je veux bien te le pardonner, mais tu ne vas pas te mettre à imiter Percy, hein ? demanda Ron d'un ton douteux

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Hermione

- Dis-moi Hermione, il faudrait peut-être chercher les bagages, intervint Ginny

- c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry, mais il faudra faire plusieurs voyages si on veut pas tomber encore dans l'escalier !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et les quatre amis descendirent chercher leurs bagages . Ils mirent un certain temps à tout ranger et allèrent dans la cuisine pour dîner . La mère d'Hermione était un véritable cordon- bleu et Mr Granger n'arrêtait pas de demander à Ron et Ginny comment ça se passait dans les familles de sorciers. Il était près de 23h00 quand ils décidèrent de monter se coucher et s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits .


	2. La Grande Nouvelle

Chapitre 2 : La Grande Nouvelle

Le quatuor s'était levé très tôt pour aller au Chemin de Traverse . Pour une fois, le trajet en voiture fût très court mais Ginny avait eut le temps de s'endormir dans la voiture malgré tout…

Ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur,le pub miteux et entrèrent au Chemin de Traverse . Ils avaient plus de choses à acheter qu'en quatrième année . Ils allèrent chez Gringotts la banque des Sorciers pour retirer un peu d'argent pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires .

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, Ron ne retira pas d'argent du coffre de la famille Weasley mais de son propre coffre où il y a avait une petite fortune , Ginny avait aussi son propre coffre .

Ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott,Madame Guipure, l'Apothicaire,etc ...

Ils avaient fait vite, il n'était que midi ! Ils mangèrent au Chaudron Baveur et repartirent chez Hermione vu qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi dans la piscine d'Hermione et firent une grande bataille d'eau . Ginny et Harry avaient été plus arrosés que Ron et Hermione mais ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés quand même. 

Hermione décida de faire une pause et Harry en profita pour chercher son livre sur les équipes de Quiddicth de Poudlard. Quand il revint dans le jardin, Ron lui demanda :

- Harry, qui t'a offert ce livre ? Hermione ? Ginny?

- Tu vas rire si je te le dis ! répondit Harry

- Mais non dis-moi ! insista Ron

- D'accord, c'est Malefoy .

- Hein ? dirent d'une même voix Ron, Hermione et Ginny 

- Il m'a envoyé une lettre cet été pour mon anniversaire et il m'a donné des excuses pour tout ce qu'il a dit sur nous pendant ces dernières années ,expliqua Harry. Mais il a peur que je ne le croie pas, alors je vais lui parler dans le Poudlard Express, je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre certaines choses dans sa lettre .

- Comme quoi ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry,je verrais ce qu'il a à me dire le 1er septembre...

- Mon cadeau t'as plu Harry ? demanda timidement Ginny

- Oh oui,merci beaucoup Ginny, mais tu n'aurais pas dû m'acheter tout ça, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione se chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille et apparemment ils cachaient quelque chose à Harry .

Ils vinrent près de Harry et essayaient d'ouvrir la bouche, comme s'ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer . Ron se décida à parler .

- Harry, on a quelque chose à te dire mais on sait pas par quoi commencer ...

- Bah c'est pas grave dîtes-le moi, dit Harry

- Hermione dis-lui, demanda Ron

- Non toi dis-lui, répondit Hermione

- Non toi, insista Ron

- Bon d'accord, voilà . Tu te souviens Harry comment Ron avait été furieux quand il avait vu que j'avais été invitée au bal par Viktor Krum ?

- Et comment ! Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !

- C'est parce que j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle à l'époque, avoua Ron timidement

- Avant la Troisième Tâche de l'année dernière, on est sortis ensemble en secret mais ça a été très difficile car Viktor n'arrêtait pas de me coller aux basques . Voilà c'est tout, acheva Hermione

- Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant ? 

- Ben on avait peur de ta réaction, dit Ron

- Mais pourquoi avoir eu peur de moi ? je vais pas vous engueuler parce que vous sortez ensemble enfin ! 

Ron et Hermione avaient l'impression d'être deux véritables imbéciles . En voyant leur expression, Ginny avait éclaté de rire avec Harry .

- Bah alors qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? demanda Harry

- Attendre quoi ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas encore compris où il voulait en venir 

- De vous embrasser, dit Harry toujours en éclatant de rire, on voit que ça fait depuis des mois que vous êtes obligés de vous en passer !

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent d'intensité . Hermione hésita un moment puis embrassa Ron . 

- Oh, dit Harry en imitant la voix de Rita Skeeter,Hermione Granger a à nouveau changé de petit ami ! Quel scandale ! D'abord Harry Potter puis Viktor Krum et en plus Ronald Weasley, un des fils d'un membre du Ministère de la Magie ! Décidément cette fille n'aime que les garçons célèbres !

Ce sujet va faire la une de La Gazette du Sorcier !

Ils faillirent tous s'étouffer de rire . Ginny avoua à Harry qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps par Ron .

Malheureusement le séjour chez Hermione passa beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry . La veille du 1er septembre ils décidèrent de faire une bataille de polochons pour finir le séjour dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il y avait l'équipe des filles et des garçons, et celle des garçons avait gagné évidemment ! Ginny avait reçu 6 coussins d'Harry et 10 de Ron, enfin elle s'était bien vengée parce qu'Harry était complètement chaos avant de s'écrouler sur son lit .

Puis bientôt les heures passèrent et ils furent réveillés de bonne heure par Mr et Mrs Granger pour retourner à Poudlard .


	3. Poudlard Express et Grosses frayeurs

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard Express et grosses frayeurs

Harry était mort de fatigue et il faillit s'endormir dans la voiture lui aussi. Mais une voix le réveilla :

- Timothy dépêche-toi il est 10h50 ! 

Apparemment c'était la voix de Mrs Granger qui était vraiment affolée .

- De toutes façons Alice comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ? Il y a un monde fou à la gare ! répondit la voix de Mr Granger

- J'ai une idée papa ! Laisse-nous descendre de la voiture et on se débrouillera ! répondit Hermione

- Bon d'accord, répondit Mr Granger, mais je peux vous faire confiance,hein ? 

- Evidemment, répondit Hermione agacée, on a 15 ans papa !

- Bon alors dépêchez-vous et ne ratez pas votre train ! dit Mr Granger

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la voie 9 3/4 il était 10:58 . Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour déposer leurs bagages. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un seul compartiment vide . Ils s'écroulèrent sur les banquettes,hors d'haleine. 

Harry se souvint qu'il devait parler à Malefoy 

- Je reviens dans pas longtemps,mais ne venez pas me chercher si je ne reviens pas au bout d'une demi-heure !

- Oui oui Harry ! répondit Hermione distraite,qui était en train d'apprendre le sortilège Repousse-Tout .

Harry chercha pendant longtemps le compartiment de Malefoy et après un quart d'heure il le trouva. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, Malefoy y était seul au grand soulagement d'Harry .

- Salut Drago ! dit Harry prudemment

- Oh salut Harry ! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'être venu me voir . dit Drago

Ils s'échangèrent des regards étonnés : c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient en utilisant leurs prénoms…

- J'ai remarqué dans ma lettre que tu avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à me dire. expliqua Harry

- Oui effectivement, des choses très graves même, répondit Drago.

- Les deux gorilles ne sont plus avec toi ? demanda Harry

- Non, ce sont des imbéciles, dit Drago, je me demande comment mon père a osé me faire ami avec ces deux brutes !

- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

- Tout . Tu as vu l'année dernière que mon père était un mangemort. Il est un des plus grands pratiquants de Magie Noire et pour preuve : pendant toutes ces années,il m'a soumis à l'Imperium grâce à un objet bizarre. C'était lui qui me rendait odieux avec vous mais cet été, pendant la nuit j'ai vu ce qu'il trafiquait avec moi, et sans réfléchir j'ai brisé une boule de verre et j'ai été libéré de tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en moi . Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il s'est quand même douté de quelque chose et il a essayé de me faire devenir mangemort, je l'avais entendu parler de ça à ma mère alors je me suis enfui le plus vite possible et j'ai séjourné au Chaudron Baveur en attendant .

Harry n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche tellement il était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre .

- Alors on fait la paix ? dit Harry

- Avec joie ! dit Drago

- Quand même, ton père est horrible !

- ça tu l'as dit ! Mais il y a une chose qui m'ennuie : je ne suis plus à ma place chez les Serpentard désormais, et je voudrais changer de maison .

- C'est une excellente idée . Bon il faut que j'y aille Drago,ça m'a fait plaisir de découvrir ta vraie personnalité . On se verra au repas ce soir .

Drago lui sourit en voyant que celui-ci voulait sérieusement être ami avec lui .

Harry mit un certain temps à retrouver son compartiment. 

- Ah Harry ! dit Hermione, il était temps ! Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit Malefoy ?

- Je vous le raconterai demain, c'est trop long à expliquer, dit-il épuisé.

Harry avait à peine commencé de lire le livre que Drago lui avait offert qu'une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge qu'eux fit son entrée. Elle était brune avec des yeux marrons et avait l'air gênée .

- Heu.... est-ce-que je peux venir avec vous ? Je n'ai trouvé aucun compartiment vide .... demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide 

- Bien sûr ! dit Harry, Au fait tu es nouvelle ici, je me trompe ?

- Oui mais je vais entrer directement en 5ème année ... dit-elle en rougissant

- Ah bon ? C'est rare d'habitude,tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ange . Ange Jedusor . 

Harry eut l'impression qu'un grand poids lui tombait dans l'estomac . 

- Ange quoi ? demanda-t-il abasourdi

- Jedusor . Pourquoi ? 

- Rien, mentit Harry

Harry était à présent très méfiant d'Ange. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort mais en même temps il l'aimait bien. Il se soupçonnait lui-même de rougir quand elle lui parlait pendant le trajet. 

- Alors tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?avait demandé Harry

- Pas du tout, je vivais dans un orphelinat pour moldus . 

- Ah d'accord. J'e .... j'espère que tu seras dans la même maison que nous, avoua Harry.

- Vous êtes tous les quatre dans la même maison ?

- Oui . Mais je ne pense pas que tu iras chez Serpentard. 

- Oh oui je l'espère, ce serait horrible, dit-elle avec dégoût 

- Ne t'en fais pas ! A mon avis tu iras à Gryffondor, la rassura Ginny

Le train arriva bientôt à la gare de Pré-au-Lard . Il pleuvait des cordes et Harry,Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient pris une diligence. Même si Ange entrait en 5ème année, elle était nouvelle, alors elle devait aller dans les barques comme les première année. Elle fit la grimace après avoir mis le pied dans la barque. 

Les autres élèves furent vraiment soulagés de rentrer dans la Grande Salle . Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes avant d'assister à la Cérémonie de la Répartition et enfin les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent.

Minerva Mc Gonagall commença la liste des nouveaux :

- Prackard,Amy

- Poufsouffle ! avait dit le Choixpeau Magique

La table des Poufsouffle accueilla Amy avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Wolsy,Brendan

- Serpentard !

Cette fois les applaudissements ne vinrent que des Serpentard .

- Hasbridge,Sarah

- Serdaigle ! 

nouveaux applaudissements.

- Jedusor,Angelica

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de croiser les doigts sous la table : à peine Ange avait frôlé le Choixpeau, que ce dernier avait crié :

- Gryffondor !

Harry fut vraiment soulagé. Même lui qui normalement était un vrai Gryffondor avait dû attendre longtemps avant que le Choixpeau Magique ait pris sa décision.

Ange avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor et était vraiment heureuse.

Elle entama aussitôt une conversation.

- Eh ben dis-donc ! Vous aviez raison, je n'aurais jamais pu aller chez les Serpentard !

- C'était évident, tu pouvais aller partout mais sauf à Serpentard, dit Harry, mais c'est bizarre qu'il ait dit Gryffondor avant que tu aies mis le Choixp.....

Ses paroles furent interrompues par l'appel d'un nouvel élève. 

- Malefoy,Drago

Tout le monde avait dit "Hein ?" . Ainsi Drago avait parlé sérieusement à Harry quand il avait dit qu'il voudrait changer de maison.

- Hum oui décidément Serpentard n'est plus pour toi mon garçon, tu auras mieux ta place à .... GRYFFONDOR !!!!

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, tout le monde sauf les Serpentard évidemment avait applaudi Malefoy car maintenant on savait que Drago avait changé .

Quand Drago avait rejoint leur table Harry commença à lui parler.

- Alors Drago,on a vraiment la preuve que tu as changé maintenant,dit Harry avec un éclat de rire

- Oui, au moins je ne suis plus avec ces vieilles gargouilles de Serpentard ! s'exclama Drago

En voyant la tête de Ron,Hermione et Ginny, Harry se décida de leur parler.

- C'est une longue histoire à expliquer, tu peux pas raconter Drago pour changer ?

- Si tu veux, dit il sans hésitation.

Et il leur raconta toute l'histoire et s'arrêta pile poil quand Dumbledore se fit entendre par deux cliquetis de verre.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les premières années ! Bien alors je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite comme son nom l'indique pour tous les élèves. Les nouveaux objets interdits par Mr Rusard cette année sont les Pétards du Dr Flibuste,les Boomerangs arroseurs et les montres de communication. Les intéressés peuvent consulter la liste complète qui comprend désormais 500 articles,si je ne me trompe, dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

Enfin,une bonne nouvelle maintenant: j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le tournoi de Quidditch aura lieu à nouveau cette année,je demanderai également aux nouveaux capitaines, respectivement des équipes de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard : Harry Potter,Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cho Chang et Malcom Baddock de recruter de nouveaux joueurs pour les postes qui manquent dans leurs équipes.

Je vais vous demander d'applaudir les nouveaux préfets, Hermione Granger,Susan Bones,Stewart Ackerley et Millicent Bulstrode.

Je vous demande aussi d'applaudir votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Lupin !

Maintenant, pour finir mon discours, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a eu deux exceptions cette année: la première, la venue d'une nouvelle élève, Angelica Jedusor, qui va entrer directement en 5ème année car on vient seulement de découvrir ses pouvoirs . Et la deuxième est Drago Malefoy qui a voulu changer de maison.

Voilà ! A présent je crois qu'il est temps de manger ! Alors je n'aurais que deux mots à vous dire : Bon Appétit !

- Bien dit ! s'exclama Ron qui était affamé 

- C'est génial que Lupin soit revenu ! s'exclama Harry, ça doit être le meilleur prof qu'on a jamais eu !

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont vouloir se venger ? demanda Drago anxieux

- Qui ? questionna Hermione

- Ben les Serpentard, dit Drago

- Ne t'en fais pas,ils n'arriveront pas à te faire du mal,dit Hermione, tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est leurs gros muscles !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ange, pourquoi tout le monde a dit "hein?" quand on t'a appelé ?

- Ben parce que c'est plutôt rare qu'un Serpentard veuille changer de maison, en plus moi avant j'étais plutôt le méchant de service. Je ferais payer mon père pour m'avoir manipulé comme ça !!!

- Et Drago, comment il va réagir Rogue, à ton avis ? dit Harry

- Pas trop bien, dit Drago.

- Dis-moi Ange, tu n'as aucune idée sur qui étaient tes parents ? demanda Harry

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- ça ne te dit rien Jedusor ?

- Non pas du tout à part que c'est mon nom de famille, dit-elle avec un éclat de rire ironique

- Est-ce-que tu te rappelles de tes parents ?

- Je ne me rappelle que de mon père,il ressemblait à un homme-serpent, il était horrible, et après je me suis retrouvée dans cet orphelinat pour moldus. Quant à ma mère, elle n'était pas là à ma naissance.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Voldemort aurait très bien pû tuer la mère d'Ange,du moment qu'il aurait une descendante.

- D... Dumbledore ne t'as rien dit ? demanda Harry abasourdi

- Bon où tu veux en venir exactement ? demanda-t-elle agacée

- Je préfèrerai t'en parler demain, insista Harry

Ange soupira. Elle se doutait bien qu'on lui cachait des choses sur sa famille. 

Harry eut l'idée soudaine d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais il y avait pensé avant lui : effectivement, à peine eut-il cette idée que le professeur Mc Gonagall lui dit :

- Potter, Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau maintenant.

- Bien .

Dumbledore demanda aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour emmener Harry dans son bureau avec lui.

Harry dit bonjour à Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, à voix basse.

- Alors Harry, tu te doutes de ce que je voulais te demander ? questionna Dumbledore

- Non,pas vraiment, avoua Harry

- J'ai remarqué pendant le repas, que tu paraissais inquiet, je me trompe ? 

- Non. C'est à cause de la nouvelle élève, Ange Jedusor, j'ai des doutes sur son nom. Je lui ai demandé si elle se rappelait de ses parents, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait vu que son père qui d'après elle ressemblait à un homme-serpent. Et sa mère n'était pas là à sa naissance. Je me suis demandé si Ange ne serait pas la fille de Voldemort, acheva Harry

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé, Harry, effectivement, je n'ai pas voulu le dire à Ange car elle semblait déjà avoir une haine profonde pour Lord Voldemort. Mais elle n'est pas du tout de son côté comme tu a pu le constater pendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Je pense qu'elle est née quelques jours avant qu'il tue tes parents. 

Mais Harry, je voulais te parler d'autres choses qui expliquent pourquoi Voldemort veut te tuer ...

- Lesquelles professeur ?

- Tu te souviens que le jour où tu as essayé ta baguette chez Ollivanders, elle a projeté des étincelles rouge et or. Tes parents habitaient également à Godric's Hollow, si je ne me trompe. Et quand tu as affronté le basilic à la fin de ta deuxième année, tu as trouvé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le Choixpeau Magique. Et pour finir, tu es né un 31 juillet,ton signe astral est le Lion. Allons tu n'as pas deviné Harry ?

Et là ce fut comme un déclic, Harry avait deviné sur le moment et s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je.... je ....je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ? balbutia-t-il

- Exactement. C'est pour ça que Voldemort veut te tuer. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une descendante de Gryffondor aussi.

- Qui ?

- Ce sera à toi de le deviner Harry... mais je te demande de ne pas trop y penser ...

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Tu peux t'en aller Harry. Au fait le mot de passe est " Fizwizbizz". Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dormir dans les couloirs ...

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore très secoué. Apprendre qu'on était l'héritier de Gryffondor était pas toujours une chose facile à admettre...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, seuls Ron, Hermione,Ange, Ginny et Drago étaient là.

- Harry ! Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Hermione

- Oh ben fallait pas, dit Harry,mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'assez important...

- Et quoi ? demanda Ron

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

- Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent tous sans voix pendant quelques instants puis Hermione rompa le silence.

- Mais.... mais comment ça se fait ? 

- Dumbledore m'a rappelé quelques faits : Je suis né un 31 juillet, donc mon signe astral est le lion . Quand j'ai acheté ma baguette, elle a projeté des étincelles rouge et or. Mes parents habitaient à Godric's Hollow et dernièrement, quand j'ai affronté le Basilic, j'ai trouvé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le Choixpeau Magique ...

J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Enfin c'est pour ça que Voldemort....

Tout le monde tressaillit sauf Ange et Drago.

- Excusez-moi,je voulais dire Vous-Savez-Qui veut me tuer.

Comme il est héritier de Serpentard, il cherche à éliminer les descendants de Gryffondor. Mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il y avait aussi une héritière de Gryffondor. Il m'a dit que je le verrai par moi-même...

- Harry, dit Ange, qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pendant ta deuxième année, j'ai rien pigé quand Dumbledore me l'a raconté ...

(Cette grosse anecdote servira à rappeler certains fait qui seront évoqués un peu plus tard dans l'histoire)

- Ben le père de Drago a glissé un journal intime dans le chaudron de Ginny quand on était au Chemin de Traverse et qu'on était en train de se disputer avec Malefoy. Ce journal intime répondait à Ginny quand elle lui écrivait, et c'était malheureusement Tom Jedusor qui lui répondait,Voldemort quand il avait 15 ans. Au fur et à mesure,il a obligé Ginny à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et à diriger le Basilic sur les enfants des moldus.(Ginny sembla mal à l'aise et se tassa dans son fauteuil) Elle le faisait contre son gré bien sûr, et il y avait eut plusieurs victimes comme Justin Finch Fletchley ou Hermione elle-même. Puis vers la fin de l'année,Ron et moi, on a tout découvert sur la Chambre des Secrets, et apparemment Ginny avait voulu nous dire quelque chose mais avant que nous ayons pu aller voir Mc Gonagall pour lui dire ce qu'on savait sur la Chambre des Secrets, elle a demandé à tous les élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes, mais on a attendu les profs pour voir ce qui s'était passé et on a appris que Ginny avait été enlevée.On ne savait plus quoi faire, mais comme je parlais Fourchelang, j'ai pu rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Ron et ce débile de professeur Lockhart. J'ai dû aller dans la Chambre tout seul et Ginny était tout au bout . Mais elle ne respirait plus,alors Tom Jedusor est arrivé et m'a tout raconté sur Ginny,et c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il était Voldemort. Il y a eu un affrontement entre moi et le Basilic, et tout d'un coup j'ai découvert une épée dans le Choixpeau magique et j'ai tué le basilic avec. Mais il avait déjà eu le temps de me mordre. Jedusor a commencé à se moquer de moi et comme j'avais le crochet du serpent et le journal devant moi, je me suis dit que si je plantais le crochet dans le journal,Jedusor disparaitrait ...et j'ai eu raison. Ginny s'est réveillée mais j'étais encore gravement blessé, il me restait moins d'une minute à vivre. Heureusement,Fumseck a versé ses larmes sur ma blessure, et on était sortis vivants de la Chambre des Secrets. Ensuite on est allés voir Dumbledore et je lui ait tout raconté.Il m'a dit que j'étais un véritable Gryffondor car j'ai trouvé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le Choixpeau.Heureusement pour bien finir, Lucius Malefoy s'est fait virer du Sénat de l'école car j'avais découvert que c'était à cause de lui que tout ça était arrivé ...

Voilà, c'est tout .

- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, dit Ange inquiète, j'ai le même nom de famille que lui ...

- Je te le dirais demain, plutôt ... insista Harry

- Heureusement que Ron et Harry étaient là pour sauver Ginny, dit Drago

Ginny avait rougi encore une fois. 

- N'empêche qu'il cachait bien son jeu, Voldemort... avoua Harry,

C'était un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard d'après Dumbledore .

- C'était surtout une belle ordure, tu veux dire, plaisanta Ginny

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous allions nous coucher, dit Hermione d'un ton hautain

- Ouaaiiis, vaudrait mieux ......dit Ron dans un long bâillement

Harry ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment peur de Voldemort.  Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait qu'on était l'héritier de Gryffondor…


	4. Rentrée dynamique

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée dynamique

Le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours tourmenté par la veille. 

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et se souvint qu'il devait parler à Cho. Il s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle où il n' y avait pratiquement personne.

- Salut Cho, dit Harry

- Oh salut Harry,c'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir répondu à ma lettre. J'avais vraiment besoin de toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

- C'est à propos de Cedric.

- Ah, dit Harry déçu.

- Depuis sa mort .... je.... je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il représentait beaucoup pour moi,et d'un coup tout s'est écroulé. 

- Je sais c'est ma faute... avoua Harry

- Ne dis pas ça ! dit Cho furieuse, tu as ramené son corps, ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour ça .

- Non. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de prendre le trophée avec moi, il serait encore vivant ! 

- Harry, arrête de te culpabiliser. Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir ramené son corps parce que maintenant je vais pouvoir le voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est devenu le deuxième fantôme des Poufsouffle ! Il est venu vers moi au banquet hier soir pour tout me raconter sur ce que tu avais fait pour lui . Alors encore merci Harry.

- Ben y'a pas d'quoi ... dit Harry qui se sentit rougir, bon il faut que je retourne à ma table Cho, à bientôt.

- A bientôt Harry.

Et il retourna à la table des Gryffondor où il n'y avait que la petite bande. Dès qu'il s'assit, Ange dit :

- Au fait Harry, tu vas me dire ce que tu m'as caché ?

- Heu ... tu préfères pas plutôt qu'on aille voir Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas le dire devant tout le monde... insista Harry

- Pfffffff....... soupira Ange

Elle se décida à toucher à son petit-déjeuner, apparemment elle avait attendu depuis hier soir que Harry lui dise ce "secret".

Harry regarda ses camarades de Gryffondor, ils étaient en grande conversation. Ron et Hermione manigançaient encore quelque chose et Drago et Ginny se racontaient quelques anecdotes de leurs maisons et riaient aux éclats. Seamus Finnigan,Dean Thomas, et les jumeaux Weasley quant à eux parlaient Quidditch. Harry et Ange sortirent de table pour aller parler à Dumbledore. 

- Heu professeur Dumbledore, est-ce-que nous pouvons vous voir dans votre bureau ? demanda Harry, d'une voix timide 

- Bien sûr mais attendez moi devant, vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe je crois ...

Ils montèrent tous les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore et l'attendirent pendant un bon quart d'heure.

- Harry, je te préviens que si tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi, je dis à tout le monde que tu as parlé à Cho Chang... menaça Ange,impatiente.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est important ... dit Harry agacé, et puis comment tu connais Cho Chang toi ? 

- Ben Dumbledore en a parlé au repas d'hier soir non ? Quand il a annoncé les nouveaux capitaines des équipes de Quidditch ... 

- Ah oui c'est vrai ... 

- Tiens je crois que c'est lui qui arrive ... fit remarquer Ange

En effet,Dumbledore était là et semblait très pressé .

- Excusez-moi, je me suis encore perdu dans un couloir, dit-il 

- Oh mais c'est rien professeur... dit Harry

- Hollywood chewing-gum ! dit Dumbledore

Harry éclata de rire en entendant le professeur évoquer un produit moldu.

La gargouille s'écarta aussitôt pour faire place à toute une rangée d'escaliers. 

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry et Ange de monter. 

Arrivée en haut, Ange fût très impressionnée .

- Alors Harry, que voulais-tu me dire ? questionna Dumbledore

- Eh bien c'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, je n'ai pas pu en parler à Ange encore, est-ce-que vous pouvez le faire à ma place ? supplia Harry

Dumbledore fût très étonné que Harry soit venu juste parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à Ange qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort.

Ange intervint :

- Bon franchement crachez le morceau parce que je vais pas rester longtemps à supporter que vous me cachez des choses ! 

- Ce ne sera pas facile de te le faire croire Ange, prévint Harry, tu risques de croire qu'on te fait une blague ...

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Ange, je veux qu'on me le dise maintenant !

- Très bien Ange, si tu insistes, dit Dumbledore. Tu as dit que ton père ressemblait à un homme-serpent ? (Ange regarda Harry d'un air furieux) Et tu n'as même pas vu ta mère ? Et rien qu'en parlant de ce père, tu es très furieuse ... ça ne te dis rien ?

- Non,la seule personne qui me rend aussi furieuse c'est Voldemort !

- On ne t'as jamais dit que Voldemort pouvait souvent se changer en serpent ? 

- Quoi vous insinuez que mon père était Voldemort peut-être? demanda Ange choquée

- A ton avis, pourquoi tu n'as jamais vu ta mère et a vécu dans un orphelinat pour moldus ? 

- Je n'en sais rien, bon dîtes-moi tout maintenant je déteste les devinettes ! 

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Ton père ressemblait à un homme-serpent, et Voldemort aussi. Tu as vécu dans un orphelinat pour moldus, pareil pour Voldemort. Tu es furieuse en parlant de ton père et de Voldemort, de plus on sait que Voldemort était près à tout pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir ... et en plus tu as le même nom de famille que lui, et pourtant ce n'est pas un nom très répandu . Il est presque unique en son genre ...

Ange faillit tomber à la renverse .

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître invraisemblable mais tu es la fille de Voldemort, dit-il d'une voix rauque

- Je ... je .....je suis la fille de Voldemort ????? Mais… c'est carrément impossible ! Je suis à Gryffondor !!! s'indigna Ange

- Tu sais moi je devais aller à Serpentard car il y avait un peu de Voldemort en moi, mais j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor. dit Harry, il s'est sûrement passé la même chose pour toi, je me trompe ? 

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ... avant que le Choixpeau ait dit "Gryffondor", il avait commencé à dire "Serp..." et là j'ai pensé très fort à Gryffondor, avoua t-elle.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais c'est la vérité, dit Dumbledore. Mais on est plus sûrs d'une chose ...

- Laquelle ? demanda Ange

- Tu ne seras jamais de son côté ..... Harry aussi ..., dit-il 

Ange était devenue blanche comme un linge pendant la discussion .

- Bon ... heu ... au revoir professeur ... dit-elle 

- Au revoir. Mais dépêchez-vous, les cours vont bientôt commencer ...

Ils sortirent le plus vite possible du bureau de Dumbledore et allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans la salle commune. 

Cependant, ils avaient fait beaucoup trop vite: ils étaient arrivés en avance d'un quart d'heure au cours de Botanique. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter ensemble.

- Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire depuis hier soir, dit-elle, excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi chiante avec toi ...

- C'est pas grave, assura Harry.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la fille de ce monstre ? dit elle, indignée

- Tu n'y peux rien ... mais au moins l'important, c'est que tu ne sois pas de son côté, dit Harry.

- Mais même ! J'ai honte ... 

- Il faut pas ! C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte d'avoir commis des choses aussi horribles !

- Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Ange

Harry regarda sa montre: il restait encore dix minutes avant le début du cours. 

- Heu.....Harry ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ben oui, bien sûr... dit-il étonné

- Est-ce-que tu es amoureux de Cho Chang ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ange serait-elle jalouse ?

- Oui mais elle ne fait pratiquement plus attention à moi, expliqua Harry. Maintenant que Cedric Diggory est devenu un fantôme... 

- Ah d'accord ... dit Ange déçue

Elle regarda tristement le sol, et Harry le remarqua très bien.

- Ange, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Hein ? dit-elle distraite, Oh heu rien ... 

Elle rougit tellement fort qu'elle devint rouge comme une tomate .

Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher définitivement à Harry... mais en même temps elle savait que lui était amoureux de cette allumeuse de Cho Chang (excusez-moi pour le terme, mais je savais pas comment faire) qui ne faisait pas attention à lui ... 

Au grand soulagement d'Ange, Hermione,Ron,Drago et Ginny arrivèrent.

- Ben qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes-là ? demanda Drago

- On est allés voir Dumbledore, mais on est arrivés il y a un quart d'heure, parce qu'on croyait qu'on était en retard, dit Harry

- Pourquoi vous êtes allés voir Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny

- Heu... je ne sais pas si Ange veut que je le dise ...

- Oui je préfèrerai vous le dire ce soir dans la salle commune quand il sera tard, insista Ange d'un ton catégorique.

- Ah le professeur Chourave arrive ! dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux

Le cours de Botanique fut très intéressant. Les élèves étaient allés dans la serre n.3 pour étudier les Tentaculas Vénéneuses. Neville n'arrêtait pas de lever la main pour répondre aux questions, la Botanique avait toujours été sa matière préférée et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était très bon. 

Enfin, après une heure passée dans les serres, ils retournèrent au château pour se doucher et revinrent juste à temps pour le cours de Sortilèges avec Mr Flitwick.

Le cours avait été très facile, car il avait pour sujet le maléfice d'Entrave. Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient le maîtriser depuis l'année dernière .

La journée fut très très longue et même Hermione se plaignait des cours ce qui était très rare. 

- Hermione, je rêve ou t'as dit "quel vieux pou" en parlant du prof Binns ? demanda Ron abasourdi 

- Non tu ne rêves pas, c'est pas parce que j'suis préfète que je dois encore plus surveiller mon langage, zut ! s'exclama Hermione

Elle lui fit un baiser langoureux, ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans les couloirs.

Au fil de la journée, Ange appréhendait de plus en plus le moment où elle devrait dire à Ron, Hermione,Ginny et Drago la vérité sur elle.


	5. L'Héritière de Gryffondor

 tChapitre 5 : L'héritière de Gryffondor

Ange descendit prendre son dîner avec les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione se cachaient encore des choses et Drago et Ginny critiquaient les Serpentard. Quand Harry vit arriver Ange blanche comme un linge, il lui parla:

- Heu... ça va ? 

- Hein ? répondit-elle d'un air distrait, oui oui ça va très bien....

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont être surpris évidemment mais ils seront toujours amis avec toi, rassura Harry

Ange acquiesça.

Dumbledore fit un discours juste après:

- Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée des classes à Poudlard ! 

Je dois également vous informer qu'il y aura un bal pour Halloween,mais il ne sera accessible que pour les élèves qui ont atteint leur quatrième année. Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoires et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera prévue pendant la journée. 

Bon appétit !

Dès que Dumbledore eut fini son discours,un groupe de personnes que Harry connaissait bien s'invita tout seul à la table des Gryffondor. C'était Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et tous les imbéciles de Serpentard.

- Quoi qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? demanda Drago agacé

- On voulait te dire que tu as intérêt à faire attention à ton entourage maintenant que tu nous as trahis ! dit Pansy Parkinson d'une voix perçante

Et ils s'en allèrent aussitôt. Drago ne mangea rien. Il tenait sa fourchette en l'air sans bouger.

- Hé Drago qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron

- C'est.. c'est ma faute ! Maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à vous...

- Mais non ! On ne risque rien enfin ! s'exclama Hermione

Drago parut nettement mieux soulagé et ils montèrent dans leur salle commune.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et attendirent ce que Ange voulait dire.

- Alors, c'était quoi ce secret ? demanda Ron

- Je... je suis la fille de Voldemort, murmura-t-elle

- Hein ? dirent Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Drago d'une même voix

- Je pensais bien que vous le prendriez mal... 

- Mais non ! dit Ginny, mais tu n'es pas de son côté bien sûr ?

Ange et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais évidemment que je ne suis pas de son côté ! Sinon pourquoi je serais allée à Gryffondor ?

- C'est vrai ... on est bêtes.... dit Hermione gênée

- Bon je vais me coucher, dit soudainement Harry

- A cette heure-ci ? demanda Ron abasourdi

- Ron a raison, il n'est que 19 heures ! approuva Drago

- C'est juste qu'il faut que je lise mon livre sur les différentes tactiques de Quidditch, samedi prochain il faudra que je choisisse trois poursuiveurs et un gardien ...

- Déjà samedi prochain ? demanda Ron 

- Ben oui ! Bon bah bonne nuit !

La semaine passa vite mais les Serpentard avaient tenu leur promesse. Tous les jours, un Gryffondor était agressé et ils décidèrent bientôt de prendre la décision de ne se promener qu'en groupe désormais.

Puis le samedi arriva. Harry, Fred et George avaient fait une annonce pour ceux qui voulaient faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et tout le monde voulait faire les essais.

Pratiquement tous les Gryffondor venaient pour les essais. 

- Bon voilà ! Bonne chance pour les essais mais ce sera difficile ... dit Harry dans un mégaphone, nous allons choisir les poursuiveurs en premier.

A la grande surprise d'Harry; Hermione, Ginny et Ange s'étaient présentées pour le poste de poursuiveur. Elles avaient voulu passer ensemble et elles volaient toutes les trois très bien . Apparemment, elles s'étaient entraînées pendant toute la semaine.

Puis il ne restait plus que le gardien,et naturellement, Ron s'y était présenté ... 

Il arrêtait le Souafle avec une telle vigueur que peu de poursuiveurs arrivèrent à marquer.

Enfin après quelques instants de réfléxion avec Fred et George, Harry donna son verdict.

- Bravo à tous ! Vous avez tous été excellents, bon maintenant les résultats ...

George prit la parole :

- Les pousuiveurs, heu je veux dire, les poursuiveuses seront ... Hermione Granger,Ange Jedusor et Ginny Weasley !

Tous les Gryffondor les applaudirent chaleureusement.

Fred continua :

- Et le gardien sera ... Ron Weasley ! 

Nouveaux applaudissements.

- Bon merci à tous d'être venus ! dit Harry

il s'empressa d'aller voir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe .

- Alors c'est ça que vous me cachiez pendant toute cette semaine ? demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux

- Zut tu avais deviné .... dit Ange

- Hé vous venez, dit George, il y a une fête qui vous attend dans la salle commune !

Harry était vraiment très heureux pour tous ses amis. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

- Drago, comment tu vas faire maintenant au fait ? demanda Ginny inquiète

- Ben je sais pas ... mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas si doué pour ce sport ...

- J'ai une idée, dit Harry, tu pourras me remplacer quand je serais blessé ...

- Ouais pourquoi pas ? dit Drago

Ils montèrent dans la salle commune où ,comme prévu, une fête les attendait .

Fred et George avaient ramené plein de leurs bonbons farces et attrapes et avaient fait explosé plein de pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste . Puis ils finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur en pensant à leur futures séances d'entraînement pour le match qui allait les opposer à Serpentard. 

Harry était si pressé de faire les séances d'entraînement qu'il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là.

Toute la semaine se passa très mal car les Serpentard continuaient de terroriser les Gryffondor. Désormais, ils préféraient se promener en groupe et se collaient tout le temps à Harry . Le jeudi matin; ils avaient déjà eu affaire à cette bande de petits fumiers.

- Tu as intérêt à faire attention à ton entourage Potter ! disait la voix de gogol de Goyle, 

- Surtout pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta Crabbe

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui lancer un sort, Ron s'en était occupé : il avança à grande vitesse vers lui .

- CLAC ! 

Ron l'avait giflé. Goyle et ses amis de Serpentard gonflèrent leurs biceps pour faire peur à Ron et retournèrent à leurs affaires aussitôt.

- Crétins visqueux, marmonna Ron en serrant les dents

- Merci de m'avoir défendu Ron ! dit Hermione en l'embrassant

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser faire !

Ginny tremblait comme une feuille. A chaque fois qu'elle avait, par malchance,croisé un Serpentard, il essayait de l'agresser. Le seul endroit où elle ne tremblait pas autant, c'était dans la salle commune !

Drago lui aussi était légèrement secoué, car il savait que à cause de lui, ses amis pouvaient être attaqués par cette bande de fumiers. 

Aussi Harry, pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, étudiait tous les jours dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des maléfices qui pourraient les calmer pendant longtemps. Des fois, il demandait même à Fred et George une de leurs inventions pour les tester au repas.

Le lendemain, ils avaient eu leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Lupin . Ils avaient dû apprendre à se défendre contre les Léthifolks, d'horribles créatures qui dévoraient tout ce qui se trouvait devant elles sans aucune pitié . Même si le cours était un peu glauque, Harry l'avait quand même bien aimé (en fait c'était surtout parce qu'il avait revu Lupin) ...

Comme s'y attendait Harry, les cours de potions se passaient très très mal, surtout parce que Rogue était scandalisé qu'un élève de Serpentard change pour Gryffondor. Aussi s'acharnait-t-il plus sur Drago que sur Harry à présent.

La fin de la semaine approchait. Les six amis en profitèrent pour rendre visite à Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard .

Quand Hermione frappa à la porte, Crockdur fit retentir son aboiement habituel.

- TAIS-TOI CROCKDUR ! cria Hagrid

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Ah ! Vous me rendez enfin visite ! dit-il en plaisantant, je commençais à me demander si vous aviez oublié où j'habitais !

Hagrid les fit entrer.

- Heu... Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez en Hollande cet été avec madame Maxime ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Je... je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire ... répondit Hagrid, qui avait la manie de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, quand il ne le voulait pas ...

- Oh mais j'avais deviné, dit Ron avec un sourire malin

- Vraiment ? répondit Hagrid tout déconfit, heu ... vous voulez voir le prochain spécimen pour mon cours ?

- Pourquoi pas ... 

A leur grande surprise, Hagrid les emmena dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Heu ... Hagrid, nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer dans la forêt ... dit Ginny d'une voix timide 

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous n'irons pas trop loin, il reste quelques mètres ...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils découvrirent tout un troupeau de licornes ...

Ils laissèrent tous échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

- Whaow ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les trouver aussi près Hagrid, dit Hermione enchantée

- Elles savent qu'elles ne sont pas dérangées pendant la journée, fit remarquer Hagrid, bon c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être que vous rentriez, vous avez une séance d'entraînement je crois ...

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry, vite dépêchons-nous ! Fred et George vont nous chercher partout !

- A mardi prochain les enfants ! 

- A bientôt Hagrid !

Ils coururent à toutes jambes et arrivèrent un peu en retard .

- Vous avez pris du temps ... dit Fred

- On ... était ... chez.... Hagrid ...... parvint à articuler Harry en haletant .

- Ah d'accord ... dit George

- On commence l'entraînement? dit Ron très enthousiaste

Harry répartit les joueurs en deux équipes : dans la première, il y avait Ron,Harry,Ginny et Fred , et Hermione,Drago,Ange et George dans la seconde. 

La première équipe gagna et ils finirent leur entraînement.

- Pfffffiou !!!!! C'est la première fois qu'on fait un entraînement sans les critiques du capitaine ! dit Fred en soupirant

- Je suis morte de fatigue,s'exclama Hermione, allons à la bibliothèque pour changer !

- Tu ne changeras jamais Hermignonne ! dit Ron

- Et alors, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est pour ça qu'on s'aime, non ?

Ils passèrent le reste du week-end dans la salle commune à étudier de gros volumes poussiéreux .

- Je crois que c'est amplement suffisant,dit Hermione, et puis il faut arrêter d'être paranoïaque !

- On voit bien que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir Goyle devant toi prêt à te frapper ! dit Ginny d'un ton moqueur

- Si tu sortais ta baguette au moins ! dit Ron

- Mais ils me laissent jamais le temps ! s'indigna Ginny

- C'est pas étonnant ! plaisanta Ron, il faut que tu arrêtes de la planquer dans ton sac !

Ils éclatèrent de rire .

- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ? insista Hermione

- Non ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur

- Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim ... proposa Ron

Soudain Harry ressentit une vive douleur sur son front. Il essayait en vain de se retenir de ne pas crier, mais sa cicatrice lui brûlait encore plus . 

D'habitude, sa cicatrice lui faisait beaucoup moins mal que ça. Là il avait l'impression qu'on lui lançait l'Endoloris. 

Et tout à coup, il tomba, complètement inconscient.

                            ****************

Il se trouvait dans un salon froid et sinistre.

- Queudver ! rugit une voix glaciale, fais-entrer nos jeunes Mangemorts !

- Oui maître ... dit Queudver

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte laissant entrer la bande de petits fumiers de Serpentard. Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant Lord Voldemort.

- Alors, dit Voldemort, je vois que vous êtes craints des Gryffondor à présent. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail .

- Merci maître .... répondirent les Serpentard maladroitement 

- Bien que vous ayez été brillants, je dois vous demander encore quelque chose. Vers la fin de l'année, arrangez-vous pour m'amener les quatre personnes dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ....

Vous vous en souvenez bien entendu ? demanda-il sur un ton glacé

- Heu ... dit Millicent Bulstrode, si je me souviens bien, c'est ce traître, l'héritier et l'héritière de Gryffondor, et ...

- Et ma "fille", coupa Voldemort. Bien je compte sur vous. Et continuez de terroriser les Gryffondor pendant quelques temps encore...

Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais quelque chose les arrêta aussitôt.

- C'est qui l'héritière de Gryffondor au fait ? demanda Goyle d'un ton goguenard

- Heureusement que vous m'y avez fait penser ... dit Voldemort avec un sourire glacial sur ses lèvres, c'est cette petite sotte de Ginny Weasley ...

Harry se réveilla aussitôt mais il était à l'infirmerie et tous ses amis l'entouraient. Ils parlaient énergiquement, chacun ayant sa version des faits.

- Chut ! dit Madame Pomfresh, ce garçon a besoin de repos !

- Harry ! s'exclama Ange, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ...

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione anxieuse

- Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore ! dit-il soudain

- Mais tu t'es évanoui !!! s'indigna Drago, reposes-toi un peu ! 

- Drago a raison, dit Ron, je crois que tu en fais trop depuis la rentrée ... 

Harry soupira en pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Ainsi Ginny était l'héritière de Gryffondor .... et Voldemort projetait de les tuer tous les quatre ...

- Ah tu es réveillé toi enfin ! dit Madame Pomfresh

- Je peux partir mainten....

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'infirmière lui avait fourré un gros morceau de chocolat dans la bouche.

- Tu pourras repartir quand tu auras fini ton chocolat ! dit-elle 

Harry se dépêcha de le manger le plus vite possible,il voulait absolument parler à Ginny.

Dès que Harry eut fini son chocolat,ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Le mot de passe ? dit la Grosse Dame

- Choixpeau Magique ! dit Hermione

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé Harry ? demanda Drago

- Heu... je préfèrerai vous le dire ce soir .... Ginny, tu veux bien venir une seconde ? 

- Heu oui ..., répondit-elle, visiblement étonnée

Il l'entraîna vers la Volière.

- Ginny, est-ce-que, quand tu as essayé ta baguette, elle a projeté des étincelles de couleur ?

- Ben oui, rouge et or, comme toutes les autres baguettes je suppose, répondit-elle étonnée

- Et tu es née quand ? 

- Le 7 août. Pourquoi ? 

Il lui raconta son rêve . A la fin de son récit, Ginny était toute blanche .

- Mais c'est impossible ! dit-elle affolée

- C'est pourtant vrai, dit Harry,tous les rêves que j'ai fait sur Voldemort se sont réalisés, et quand j'y pense ....pourquoi c'est toi qui a eu le journal de Jedusor alors que Tom m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré que j'aie le journal plus tôt ... il pouvait tout aussi bien s'en prendre à moi, non ? 

Et puis il veut absolument se débarrasser des héritiers de Gryffondor, c'est pour ça que Goyle, Crabbe et les autres essayent toujours de t'agresser dans les couloirs...

Et enfin, oui oui j'ai bientôt fini ne t'en fais pas, tu es née en août, tu es Lion, et normalement les baguettes de sorciers normaux projettent des étincelles un peu nacré, j'ai demandé à Hermione une fois. En plus les couleurs de tes étincelles sont les mêmes que celles de Gryffondor !

- C'est impossible, répéta Ginny visiblement têtue

- Tu vas voir que j'ai raison, dit Harry, si tu n'es pas convaincue, allons voir Dumbledore .

- D'accord, allons voir Dumbledore ...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du vieux directeur.

- Heu, mince c'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? Ah oui: Chocogrenouilles!

La gargouille s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Après toi ... dit Harry à Ginny

- Harry ! dit Dumbledore, que me vaut cette visite ?

Harry lui raconta tout sur son cauchemar et il énonça tous les indices qui pourraient prouver que Ginny était héritière de Gryffondor.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez professeur? dit timidement Ginny

- Eh bien, j'en conclue que Harry avait raison. Il y a suffisamment de preuves.

- Mais professeur,dit Harry,on va laisser Crabbe,Goyle,Parkinson et tous les autres agir ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas les renvoyer,je n'ai pas assez de preuves, et même si je vois leur marque,les autres professeurs pourraient croire qu'on leur ait mis la marque par la force...

En attendant, nous les surveillerons ... vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Au revoir professeur, dirent Harry et Ginny.

Ils montèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

- Au fait Harry, ne leur dis surtout pas ! dit Ginny

- D'accord je ne le dirais pas, mais il faudra que je raconte mon rêve.

- Choixpeau Magique ! 

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit.

- Ginny ! Enfin ! dit Drago, j'ai crû que vous vous étiez perdus ! 

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ginny rougit tellement qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir pris feu .

- Bon on va se coucher ? tenta Hermione

- Ouais je commence à être faaatiiguée .... dit Ginny dans un long bâillement

- Moi aussi, dit Ange

- Elles essayent de te remplacer Harry ! dit Drago en ricanant

- Mmmm... dis-moi Drago, tu serais pas amoureux de Ginny par hasard ? demanda Harry

- Moi ? Amoureux de .... de.... Ginny ? Heu....non ...

- Franchement, tu comptes convaincre qui en balbutiant comme ça ? demanda Ron d'un ton moqueur.

- Les Serpentard ! répondit-il

- Arrêtez de vous le cacher, ce serait dommage ... dit Harry

- OK ! Demain je lui demande ! dit Drago très enthousiaste.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons se réveillèrent très tôt. Ils restèrent un peu dans la salle commune et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce raffut ? demanda Hermione les cheveux en pétard

- On s'est levé à 5h00,on s'ennuyait, dit Harry en prenant un ton innocent

- Vous savez que je peux vous enlever des points pour réveil trop matinal ....

Ils éclatèrent de rire et une fois que Ange fut arrivée, ils descendirent, sauf Drago.

- J'a...j'attends Ginny, dit-il en rougissant

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et en les voyant avides d'écouter la conversation, Harry leur fit signe de descendre.

Drago avait tenu sa promesse: en effet, il revint quelques instants plus tard se promenant avec Ginny main dans la main.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Ange d'un ton moqueur

- Félicitations ! dit Hermione

- Ben nous on le savait depuis hier soir alors bon,il était temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble quand même !! dit Ron en plaisantant

- Attendez-moi, je reviens dans un instant.

Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle pour y retrouver Cho.

- Salut Cho ! dit-il prudemment

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Heu...qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais ... est-ce-que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au bal de Halloween ?

- Oh je suis désolée Harry,je n'irais pas .

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais y aller avec Cedric, mais bon tu m'imagines aller au bal avec un fantôme ??? Alors je préfère ne pas y aller.

- Ah ... d'accord. Bon ben à bientôt !

- A bientôt Harry !

Il revint à sa table des Gryffondor, très déçu.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as demandé ? demanda Ron

- Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir au bal avec moi, et elle a refusé, prétextant qu'elle voulait y aller avec Cedric Diggory,s'indigna Harry, elle ne va pas y aller.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, dit Ange

A ce moment là, ils se regardèrent passionnément mais une voix les ramenèra à la réalité.

- Heu... Harry, Ange il faut qu'on aille en cours ....

C'était Hermione, apparemment ils s'étaient regardé pendant des minutes…

************************

Ginny se dépêcha de manger pour assister à son premier cours de la journée (Enchantements) et dit un vague "à tout à l'heure" à Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue (non qui s'en serait douté ???) .

Ginny regarda sa montre: il restait encore 10 minutes avant que la cloche sonne . Elle ralentit le pas et aperçut six silhouettes qu'elle connaissait très bien. Aussitôt elle cacha sa baguette dans sa robe au cas où. Un des Serpentard, Goyle,lui fit distraitement tomber son sac. Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire sonore et strident.

- Même pas capable de te défendre, dit Pansy Parkinson le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende, tu es vraiment pathétique ...

- Toi tu n'es pas capable de traîner sans ces trois gorilles, rétorqua Ginny en désignant Crabbe,Goyle et Malcom.

Ils gonflèrent aussitôt leurs biceps .

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir. Au moins vous aurez fait quelque chose d'utile dans votre vie: de la musculation ! 

Ils s'énervèrent de plus en plus . Ginny chercha sa baguette magique mais elle n'y était pas ...

- C'est ça que tu cherches? demanda un Serpentard derrière elle.

Ginny vit avec horreur qu'il tenait sa baguette...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de rappliquer, le Serpentard en question lui avait donné un coup de poing.

Elle tomba dans les pommes.

***************************

- Ginny !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était encore dans le couloir des Enchantements .

- Vous avez de la chance que les professeurs soient arrivés ... dit une voix 

- Sinon on se serait personnellement occupés de vous ... ajouta l'autre personne

Ginny se releva, à moitié endormie.

- Ginny ! Tu vas mieux ? demanda George

- Heureusement que les élèves avaient vu à cet instant là, le Serpentard qui t'a frappé a failli te jeter un sort... dit Fred

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Ginny avec une voix faible

- Ils sont en train de se faire corriger par Mc Gonagall et Flitwick; dit George avec un sourire narquois 

- Et ça fait depuis combien de temps ?

- On est arrivés juste quand tu t'es réveillée, dit Fred

- Tu avais encore planqué ta baguette dans ton sac, je parie, dit George

- Pour une fois, non. Je l'avais presque à la main, mais j'ai dû la faire tomber sans faire exprès . L'autre Serpentard a dû en profiter pour la ramasser...

- Quels crétins visqueux ! s'exclama Fred, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ... tu saignes. Allez viens, on t'accompagne.

************************

Ginny resta à l'infirmerie pendant une journée et reçut la visite de tous ses amis.

- Ils ont de la chance qu'on ait rien vu ! rugit Ron

- ça va mieux Ginny ? demanda Harry

- Oui, mais je crois que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce soir ... j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête ...

- Mais où est Drago , demanda-t-elle ?

- Il cherche les Serpentard pour les frapper, dit Ange, mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera là dans quelques temps ...

- Bon nous il faut qu'on y aille,on a cours de Métamorphose,dit Hermione

Ils allèrent dans leur salle commune.

Harry se promit de ridiculiser les Serpentard au repas : Il avait demandé à Fred et George de leur prêter des Guimauves Cantatrices, une de leurs inventions, qui avait pour effet de faire chanter ses victimes .....


	6. Match de Quidditch

Chapitre 6 : Match de Quidditch

Harry avait demandé à Fred et George de l'aider à disposer les Guimauves Cantatrices sur les places de Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode,Goyle,Crabbe,Malcom Baddock et Adam Nott (le Serpentard qui avait frappé Ginny).

Dès que tout fut mis en place, ils retournèrent discrètement à leurs places et attendirent que tous les autres élèves soient rentrés dans la Grande Salle pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils commencèrent à éclater de rire en pensant aux Serpentard en train de chanter.

- Il faut attendre environ dix minutes après l'avoir avalé, expliqua Fred

- Ah ça va bientôt venir ! dit Harry

Il eut raison . Environ dix secondes plus tard tout le monde se tût.

(je vous préviens que ça va être con ce passage !)

Goyle commença avec sa voix goguenarde :

I'm singing in rain !!! Singing in rain ! Singin in rain touch my heart ...

(j'ai un peu inventé les paroles)

Adam prit le relais en chantant d'une voix stridente:

Iiiilllll est nééééééé le divin enfant ! Venez tous admireeerr leeeeee nouveaaaauuu prooooooodiiiiiiigeeeee !!!!!!!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis Malcom,Crabbe,Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode finirent le "concert" avec leurs voix qui pouvaient faire venir la pluie, comme disait si bien Ron.

You drive me crazy, i like to beet, i'm so excited, I am too seek, ooohhh oohhh crazy, but the feels are all right ! Baby baby laid me to to dance all the night !

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire sonore.

Les Serpentard revinrent à la réalité et rougirent de colère. 

- ça leur aura servi de leçon, dit Hermione

- J'oublierais jamais ça ! s'exclama Ron, un concert de six Serpentard qui ont failli faire tomber la pluie dans la Grande Salle !

- Au fait,qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont eu comme punition ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire narquois

- 50 points enlevés à Serpentard et deux heures de retenue chacun ... dit George avec un sourire satisfait

Ils avaient à peine fini ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette que les six idiots s'avancèrent vers leur table.

- Très ingénieux ce que vous nous avez fait ce soir, dit Nott, mais ça ne vous servira à rien ! 

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien, dit Drago, vous êtes vraiment têtus comme des mules ! Dentesaugmento !

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt _(c'est quand même des trouillards non ?)_ .

- Eh ben voilà ! dit Drago satisfait, il faut juste leur jeter un sort tout de suite ...

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans accidents notoires, à part que Neville continuait à faire fondre ses chaudrons. Puis le jour du match contre Serpentard arriva.

Harry se leva très tôt ce samedi là et prit son nécessaire à balai pour passer le temps. Quelques heures plus tard les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

- Pffff .... pourquoi est-ce-qu'on doit jouer contre ces racistes ? demanda Ron très fatigué mais aussi furieux.

- Il faut bien ... dit Harry, mais on va gagner. 

A 10 heures il se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch et se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires.

- Bon je ne suis pas aussi doué que Olivier pour faire les discours, alors bonne chance ! dit Harry

- Merci, répondirent les autres

- Bon allons-y ...

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, tout le monde les applaudit, sauf bien sûr les Serpentard ...

Ces derniers étaient déjà là, vêtus de leurs robes vertes, symbolisant Serpentard.

Lee Jordan commença son commentaire.

- Bonjour et bienvenue pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison: Gryffondor contre Serpentard ...

Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit Jordan en désignant les joueurs, avec Potter,Weasley,Weasley,Weasley et Weasley, Granger et Jedusor ! 

Et l'équipe de Serpentard avec quelques changements (il parla d'une voix consternée) qui se compose maintenant de sept gros veaux ....

- JORDAN ! cria Mc Gonagall

- Désolé professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Oui bon alors l'équipe de Serpentard composée de Nott,Crabbe,Goyle,Rosier,Parkinson,Bulstrode et Baddock .... 

- Et le match commence ! continua Jordan d'une voix joyeuse

Harry se mit aussitôt à la recherche du Vif d'Or et Hermione était déjà en possession du Souafle.

- Granger a le Souafle, elle se dirige vers les buts adverses et ..... OUUUUIII !!!! Elle marque ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor .

Les Serpentard huèrent Jordan.

Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le vif d'or, et heureusement, Nott ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi. Mais il espérait quand même le trouver le plus rapidement possible, il avait déjà frôlé 3 cognards de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Jedusor est en possession du Souafle et .... oh non ! il est intercepté par Bulstrode ! Jordan grogna, et ouf ! il est repris par Weasley qui marque ! 20 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor !

- Les batteurs de Gryffondor sont vraiment imbattables, commenta Lee

- Jordan, concentrez-vous sur le match ! dit Mc Gonagall

- Ah ! Le gardien Weasley intercepte le Souafle, ah ah ah !!! Il faudra mieux travailler pour nous battre !!!!

- Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

- Oui oui professeur, et, sale tricheuse !

Parkinson avait essayé de faire tomber Ginny de son balai .

Lee commença à marmonner de tels jurons que Mc Gonagall essaya de lui prendre le micro des mains.

- Désolé professeur ! ça ne se reproduira plus .... Jedusor en possession du Souafle, et, elle marque !

Harry ne voyait plus aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Et soudain près d'un gradin, il l'aperçut. Il était à deux mètres de ce gradin lorsque Nott arriva en flèche derrière lui.

- Allez vas-y ! murmura Harry, plus vite, plus vite ... OUI !!!

- POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 150 - 0 !!!

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent des gradins. 

Les Gryffondor finirent la soirée en fête et attendirent le samedi prochain avec impatience (sortie à Pré-au-Lard et bal de Halloween) .


	7. Halloween

Chapitre 7 : Halloween

La semaine se termina en beauté, et à présent, tous les garçons passaient leur temps à se demander avec qui ils iraient au bal d'Halloween. Si bien que vers le milieu de la semaine, presque tout le monde avait un partenaire. Harry était toujours aussi timide, alors ça n'arrangeait pas les choses... 

Mais bon, ne rentrons pas dans les détails, ce fut Ange qui lui demanda à sa place.

- Heu... Harry ? Tu.....tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant

- Oh ! Oui.... oui bien sûr, dit Harry qui rougit à son tour

Elle monta dans la tour.

Ron éclata d'un rire narquois. 

- Pourquoi tu rougis quand elle te parle ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Je....je rougis pas, dit Harry en prenant un ton faussement innocent, achètes-toi des lunettes ! 

- Eh ben on verra si il ne se passe rien pendant le bal.... dit Ron, tu verras ...

Le jour de Halloween, Harry était très très stressé. Mais bon au moins, il y avait la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui pourrait dissiper son trac.

- C'est comment Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Ange

- Hein ? Ben c'est un village habité uniquement par des sorciers et il y a plein de boutiques, et aussi la confiserie Honeydukes. Mais si tu veux te renseigner sur les événements historiques, va demander à Hermione, elle nous a cassé les pieds avec ça en troisième année ...

- Merci pour le compliment Harry, dit Hermione en prenant un air vexé

- Arrêtes de tout prendre au premier degré, Hermignonne ! dit Ron en plaisantant

- Eh ben dis-donc... vous étiez toujours comme ça avant ? demanda Ange

En début d'après-midi, les élèves purent enfin se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et les six amis s'empressèrent d'aller au pub du village, les Trois Balais. Ensuite ils allèrent chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes où les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait des provisions, et la confiserie Honeydukes où ils s'étaient bien amusés ...

Ange avait failli avoir une attaque après avoir mangé un Gnome au Poivre. 

- Il faudra t'y habituer ! lui dit Ron, moi aussi j'avais un peu de mal au début mais après j'ai fini par bien aimer ... mais si tu n'aimes pas ça,alors je te déconseille les Nids de Cafards et les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ... 

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et ils montèrent la pente qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

- ça fout les jetons cette maison ... dit Ange

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas hantée, lui dit Harry, il n'y a que le professeur Lupin qui y va pendant la pleine lune ...

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! dit Hermione

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? dit Ron, la prochaine pleine lune, c'est jeudi prochain Hermione !

- Mais non,insista-elle, je vous dis qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre !

Ils collèrent leur oreille au mur à tour de rôle mais soudain la cicatrice de Harry le brûla encore et il tomba inconscient.

                          ****************

Il était dans le même endroit que son dernier cauchemar et il y avait à nouveau les six Serpentard.

- Maître, ça y est, nous avons trouvé un plan pour vous amener les quatre personnes ... dit Nott

- Très judicieux ... dit Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait

- Le plan marchera même bien avant la fin de l'année, continua Nott, peut-être vers les vacances de Pâques...

- Très bien, dit Voldemort, et qu'aviez vous d'autre à me dire ?

Ils se renfermèrent sur eux-mêmes et hésitèrent à parler.

- Rien, mentit Goyle

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Alors Queudver, tu sais ce que je dois te demander ...

- Non maître, répondit-il de sa voix faible

- Mon dieu ! Qui m'a fait un serviteur aussi stupide ! Tu est censé aider nos mangemorts à faire fonctionner leur plan !

- D'accord maître, répondit-il toujours avec sa voix faible

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua le monstre, tu vas aussi tuer ton ami Loup-Garou ...

Queudver tressaillit

************************

- Harry ? 

Il était encore à côté de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ? 

- Chut !

Avec horreur, il s'aperçut que le discours continuait.

- Je ne peux pas maître !

- ENDOLORIS ! 

Queudver poussa de tels hurlements que tout le village aurait pu l'entendre.

- D'a.. d'accord... maître ...

- Tu agiras jeudi prochain .

- Harry réponds-moi ! 

C'était Ange.

- Il faut prévenir Lupin, dit Harry soudainement .

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? lui demanda Hermione

Harry leur raconta son cauchemar.

- Mais attendez .... dit Hermione, pourquoi Queudver va agir jeudi prochain à votre avis ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va l'attendre dans la Cabane Hurlante pour sa transformation ... dit Ron

- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour le savoir ? demanda Harry

ils réfléchirent pendant un instant et Hermione trouva la solution.

- Il m'a entendue .... dit-elle avec un air coupable 

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Hermignonne ! dit Ron,et puis rien n'est perdu, au moins Lupin sera prévenu et il changera d'endroit pour sa pleine lune ...

Ils restèrent encore quelque temps avant de retourner au château et prirent un dernier remontant aux Trois Balais. 

Ginny regarda sa montre.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, il ne reste que 10 minutes, et puis le temps qu'on se prépare et tout ....

Ils partirent aussitôt vers le château et essayèrent leurs tenues de soirée, toujours aussi gênés que l'année dernière... 

Harry avait revêtu sa nouvelle robe de soirée.

- J'ai.....j'ai le trac .... marmonna Harry

- Pourquoi on balbutie à chaque fois qu'on parle des filles ? demanda inutilement Drago en essayant de raccourcir les manches de sa robe rouge 

- Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aurais pas l'air ridicule ... je n'ai plus cette horreur violette ! Beurk ! dit Ron avec dégoût

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, non ? demanda Harry

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour rejoindre leurs cavalières.

En voyant Ange dans sa robe nacrée, Harry ne réussit pas à décrocher un mot.

- ça....ça te va bien tout ça ! dit-il maladroitement

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant

Après quelques instants de repos, ils se rendirent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et attendirent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que les portes s'ouvrent. Enfin les élèves firent leur entrée et la musique se déclencha. Les Bizarr' Sisters étaient toujours embauchées pour le bal .

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Harry commença à danser avec Ange. Il se sentit beaucoup plus en confiance que la dernière fois, puis il fut rejoint peu après par Ron,Hermione,Ginny et Drago qui étaient légèrement secoués eux-aussi.

Enfin la musique se termina sur un trémolo qui parut interminable selon Harry.

- Harry, tu veux venir une seconde ? lui demanda Ange

- Heu...oui...

Elle l'entraîna dehors où il y avait encore les buissons de roses.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ???

- Je ..... je t'aime depuis le premier jour, murmura-t-elle

- Moi aussi ... confia Harry

Sans réfléchir, ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps.

Ils furent interrompus par Ron et Hermione.

- Ben dis-donc vous avez pas perdu de temps ensemble ! dit Ron d'un ton moqueur

Ils sursautèrent.

- Ron ! Hermione ! s'exclama Harry indigné,qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ?

- On te cherchait, dit Hermione d'une voix timide

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave apparemment et Dumbledore a voulu que vous veniez, avec Ginny et Drago, continua Ron

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. répondit Ron

Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Ils furent rejoints quelques instants plus tard par Drago et Ginny.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière eux,vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai envoyé dans mon bureau ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Voldemort a failli pénétrer dans le château.

- Professeur, il faut prévenir Lupin, dit Harry soudainement, il va se faire attaquer jeudi prochain, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui s'est passé en même temps que la vraie situation ...

Il lui raconta le récit en entier.

- Tu penses que Lupin aurait pu se faire attaquer ce soir ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il veut en finir le plus vite possible avec lui, dit Harry d'un ton dégoûté

- Je l'en avertirai, assura Dumbledore, mais en attendant soyez sur vos gardes tous les quatre.

- Heu...excusez-moi mais, dit Drago, pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir dans votre bureau ?

- Harry ne vous a pas raconté son autre cauchemar ? Je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit lui qui vous le raconte. C'est bon, vous pouvez partir.

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt et Ange demanda à Harry si il pouvait lui raconter son cauchemar. Il commença à lui raconter et à la fin Ange et Drago étaient terrifiés.

- Mais....mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien fait ? demanda Drago horrifié

- Il peut juste les surveiller, ces six imbéciles, dit Harry consterné

- Le mot de passe ?

Ils sursautèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus qu'ils étaient devant la salle commune.

- Heu ... Moldu ! dit Ginny

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer aussi Ron et Hermione.

- Ouf ! On a eu peur que vous ne sachiez quel est le mot de passe, dit Hermione

- Alors pourquoi il voulait vous voir Dumbledore ? demanda Ron

- Heu... hésita Harry, c'est parce que Voldemort a failli rentrer à Poudlard ce soir et il voulait que je lui parle de mon cauchemar...

- Ah d'accord, dit Ron

- Mais quel cauchemar ? demanda Hermione soudainement, tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ton cauchemar !

Harry raconta son récit et à la fin, Hermione et Ron étaient abasourdis que la bande de Serpentard soit une bande de mangemorts.

- Et c'est qui l'héritière de Gryffondor ? demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée

- Aucune idée, mentit Harry

- Il faut absolument trouver qui c'est, dit Hermione d'un ton impératif

Harry et Ginny se sentirent soudain très mal à l'aise. 

- Heu.... je vous ait pas raconté mon cauchemar en détails, je crois, dit Harry d'un air coupable

Il reprit la fin de son cauchemar et quand il eût fini, ils restèrent pendant quelques instants silencieux. Ron rompit le silence.

- Mais comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que moi, dit Harry

- Bon mais Harry dans tes cauchemars, est-ce-que tu as réussi à comprendre le plan des Serpentard ? demanda Hermione

- Non, répondit Harry

- Il faut absolument le trouver avant Pâques, dit Hermione

- On va encore traîner dans la bibliothèque pendant des heures ? demanda Ron affolé

- Non pas du tout, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, on va utiliser du Polynectar ...

- Hein ? dirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix

- Avec du Polynectar, répéta Hermione, et cette fois-ci vous ne serez pas les seuls à l'utiliser... 

- Heu Hermione, dit Ange un peu inquiète, c'est quoi au juste le Polynectar ???

- C'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'autrui mais les effets sont limités, dit Hermione comme si elle avait avalé son manuel de Potions Magiques, et la préparation dure environ un mois ...

En tout cas, nous on a galéré pour en préparer ... pas vrai Ron,Harry ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Ron, quand on est obligé de boire une mixture à l'extrait de Crabbe, on s'en souvient...

- Bon mais quand est-ce-qu'on en utilisera en fait ? demanda Ginny

- A Noël, dit Hermione

- Encore ? dit Harry, pourquoi pendant les vacances à chaque fois ?

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Et vous aurez chacun des objectifs différents bien sûr, continua Hermione, moi j'irais à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'ils y trafiquent des fois et Ginny aussi (elle soupira); et vous quatre vous les espionnerez autre part grâce au polynectar.

- Déjà du travail pendant les vacances ... soupira Ron

- Je commence à être fatiguée, dit Ange en baillant, tu pourras nous donner plus de précisions demain matin plutôt ?

- Mouais, marmonna Hermione apparemment déçue

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater pendant les vacances ... pensa Harry avec amertume


	8. Tâches particulières et mauvaises nouvel...

Chapitre 8 : Tâches particulières et mauvaise nouvelle

Malheureusement pour Harry et les autres, les vacances de Noël approchaient tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge plus vite...

Les filles passaient la plupart du temps à préparer le Polynectar et en plus Hermione avait laissé entendre qu'elle allait les faire un peu réviser pour les B.U.S.E. .... _(c'est un peu tôt non ?)_

- Quoi déjà ? demanda Ron

- Oui et c'est très dur de les avoir ! dit Hermione d'un ton impératif

- Ginny tu ne rateras rien, dit Ron avec amertume

- Une minute Hermione, je croyais qu'on allait préparer du Polynectar ... rappela Harry

- J'y viens, j'y viens , dit elle agacée, vous allez réviser vos B.U.S.E. de potions, vous avez compris le lien entre les deux ou je dois vous faire un dessin ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Alors on va commencer par chercher les ingrédients. Harry, Ron et Drago vous irez chercher la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et de la corne de bicorne dans l'armoire perso de Rogue. Puis nous, on cherchera les autres et on se chargera de mélanger et de faire tout le reste ...

- Tu peux nous expliquer comment on va faire pour prendre des ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue? demanda Drago abasourdi

- J'en sais rien, dit Hermione, prenez la cape d'invisibilité...

Ils sortirent des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour se retrouver dans la salle commune.

- Heu.... bon vous avez des idées ? demanda Harry

- La cape d'invisibilité comme Hermione nous a demandé, dit Ron sans hésitation

- Ou alors le chahut pendant le cours, suggéra Drago

- Ouh la ! Je préfère encore la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry

- Oui mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il faudra y aller pendant les cours, dit Drago

- Si vous voulez absolument assister à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie à la place ... dit Harry

- Bon ok ça marche, dit Drago, on y va pendant ce cours et on se barre illico presto !

- Quand Hermione va apprendre qu'on sèche les cours .... dit Ron

Le lendemain matin, ils firent semblant de dormir puis se hâtèrent de prendre la cape d'invisibilité puis d'aller en cours de potions.

- Et attention Drago, pas un bruit ! murmura Ron

- C'est bon j'ai compris quand même, dit Drago, je suis plus à Serpentard maintenant vous savez ...

Heureusement pour eux, la porte était déjà ouverte, et Rogue donnait des explications à des élèves de première année qui paraissaient terrorisés.

Un moment, ils faillirent trahir leur présence en prenant un ingrédient.

Ils partirent aussitôt avant que Rogue n'ait compris ce qui se passait.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils planquèrent leurs ingrédients.

- Pffiou ! soupira Harry, on a eu chaud !

- Ouais c'était moins une ! s'exclama Ron

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant longtemps et ils manquèrent même le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui les avait énormément soulagé...

Quand ils vinrent pour leur prochain cours (Potions comme par hasard), Hermione et Ange coururent à leur rencontre.

- Non mais où vous étiez passés ce matin ? demanda Hermione furieuse

- Calme-toi Hermignonne, dit Ron d'un ton apaisant,on s'était assoupis !

- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle, vous me croyez assez idiote pour ne pas deviner ce que vous avez fait.... vous aurez de la chance si Rogue ne vous soupçonne pas !

- On peut rien te cacher décidément, dit Ron, de toutes façons il n'aura pas de preuves....

- Peut-être mais il pourra nous faire avaler du sérum de vérité, répondit Harry, tu sais le truc qu'il m'avait montré l'année dernière quand il me soupçonnait d'avoir volé des ingrédients dans son armoire...

- Il ne peut pas, dit Hermione, c'est illégal.

- Oh non, marmonna Ange, les gros veaux se ramènent...

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Nott,Crabbe et Goyle se mirent devant elle. Elle leur jeta un regard méprisant qui eut pour effet de les énerver _(ils se vexent facilement non ?)_. "Heureusement", Rogue arriva à ce moment-là. 

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse

- Jedusor nous a insulté Monsieur ! dit Nott d'un ton goguenard

- Quoi ! Je vous ait rien dit ! s'indigna Ange

- Ah ouais "les gros veaux qui se ramènent" c'est pas une insulte pour toi peut-être ? demanda Crabbe en gonflant ces biceps

Harry se décida à intervenir.

- C'est ça que vous appelez une insulte ? C'est exactement ce que vous êtes !

- Harry calme-toi ! murmura Hermione scandalisée

- Très bien tout ça .... dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour mensonge envers un professeur et insulte à un élève d'une autre maison....

Tous rougirent de colère. Le reste du cours se passa dans une atmosphère très désagréable, comme d'habitude.

- WEASLEY ! GRANGER ! rugit Rogue, vous croyez que je ne vous entend pas ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Ils soupirèrent.

Rogue attendit l'habituel rire des Serpentard pour continuer son inspection des potions. 

Evidemment Harry et Drago étaient les plus critiqués et ils semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Comme si ils préparaient bien leurs potions ces imbéciles, marmonna Drago entre ses dents

Enfin la cloche sonna et la petite bande sortit la première, mais une voix les interrompit.

- Weasley,Potter et Malefoy, restez ici ! dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on a fait ? demanda Drago d'un air buté

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ce matin ?

Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas ciller.

- Nous nous étions assoupis, répondit simplement Harry

- Bien sûr, répliqua Rogue, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

- Non c'est la vérité, dit Harry

- Alors comment se fait-il que j'aie entendu un bruit provenant de mon armoire personnelle ce matin, et que j'aie vu qu'on y avait volé deux ingrédients très dangereux ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde

- Non mais vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi ??? rugit Rogue

Heureusement les autres élèves arrivèrent.

- Vous viendrez me voir à l'heure du déjeuner, dit Rogue avec un sourire glacial

C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient redouté. Ils sortirent de la salle horrifiés et Hermione et Ange les attendaient.

- C'est ma faute, dit Hermione presque en criant pour que Rogue l'entende, j'aurais dû vous réveiller.... 

Rogue sortit de la salle.

- Vous aussi vous viendrez me voir à l'heure du déjeuner, dit-il en désignant Hermione et Ange

Harry attendit qu'il soit rentré pour parler.

- Au moins tu auras essayé Hermione, dit Harry pour la rassurer

Ils passèrent leurs deux derniers cours de la matinée dans une ambiance plutôt......tendue. A la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils demandèrent une petite faveur à Lupin.

- Heu..... professeur Lupin.... dit Harry

- Oui ? 

- Quand est-ce-que vous devrez prendre votre potion pour la pleine lune ?

Lupin parut étonné.

- Dans deux jours, pourquoi ?

Ils hésitèrent.

- Dumbledore vous a parlé de mon cauchemar ? demanda Harry

- Oui bien sûr. J'irais dans la Forêt Interdite à la place...... c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Oui professeur,répondit Harry, au revoir.

Ils sortirent de la salle en trombe.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione affolée

- J'ai une idée, dit soudain Drago

Il se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose.

- Ginny, est-ce-que tu pourrais nous rendre un service ?

L'heure du déjeuner arriva à vitesse grand V. 

- Bon allons-y, dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rogue avec une certaine appréhension. La porte était déjà ouverte et Rogue paraissait furieux.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, vous vous étiez perdus dans les couloirs ou quoi ? 

- Non c'est juste que .... on a rencontré Peeves, répondit Ron

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit Rogue d'un ton glacial, est-ce-que vous savez ce qu'est ceci , demanda-t-il en montrant une fiole dont le liquide était transparent comme de l'eau.

- Non, répondirent Ange et Ron.

Rogue soupira.

- Ceci est du sérum de vérité. C'est un sérum si puissant qu'une seule goutte suffirait à révéler vos secrets les plus intimes.... dit-il avec un sourire glacial

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris, dit Ange 

- Je viens de dire,Miss Jedusor, que ce sérum peut vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes seulement avec une seule goutte,répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement, bon assez discuté,avalez-en ! 

- Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione,on utilise cette potion que par l'autorisation du Ministère de la Magie !

- Peut-être, répondit-il, avalez-en ! 

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Allez ! ordonna Rogue, prenez-en !

Leurs têtes auraient mérité d'être photographiées... ils furent interrompus par Mc Gonagall qui paraissait furieuse

- SEVERUS ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ??

- Heureusement que Miss Weasley m'a avertie,continua Mc Gonagall, sinon vous auriez réussi à faire avaler du sérum de vérité à des innocents !

Rogue donnait l'impression d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Heu..... c'est simplement qu'ils avaient l'air d'être les coupables ....

- Vous avez violé un article de l'usage de la magie ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall indignée, très bien. Vous n'en parlerez à personne, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que des professeurs se croient tout permis ici...

Ils sortirent aussitôt de la salle et cherchèrent Ginny. 

- Alors ça a marché ? demanda Ginny en courant vers eux

- Oh oui merci, tu nous as tiré d'un mauvais pas, dit Drago

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire....

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron, pas eux encore !

Les 6 Serpentard arrivaient en trombe vers eux.

- Tiens Potter, dit Nott en lui tendant un journal, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser là-dedans ! Et en plus on a eu la chance de l'avoir les premiers ! 

Et il repartit aussitôt en riant comme un singe.

Harry vit que c'était un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. 

Il feuilleta le magazine et faillit tomber à la renverse :

MEURTRE DE MOLDUS A SURREY

Ce matin notre reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier,Bertrand Chaupetout nous a déclaré que les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus actifs depuis ces derniers jours. 

Il y a quelques heures,un meurtre de moldus a eu lieu à Surrey, et plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive,Little Whinning. Il s'agit de la famille Dursley, les oncle et tante de Harry Potter le survivant.

La famille Dursley s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle quand cinq Mangemorts ont transplané près d'eux et les ont tué.

Avant que la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette soit intervenue, les Mangemorts ont crié haut et fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait plus puissant que jamais.

Une fois de plus, nous ne pouvons éveiller que des soupçons ...

La Gazette du Sorcier présente ses sincères condoléances à Harry Potter.

Hulbert Trombone, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier

Après avoir fini sa lecture,Harry resta sans voix. 

Certes, il détestait les Dursley, mais de là à vouloir leur mort...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ange

- Lisez, dit Harry d'une voix faible

Ils s'exécutèrent et après avoir fini de lire, ils restèrent sans voix pendant des minutes.

- Oh… Harry, je suis vraiment désolée .... lui dit Ange en l'enlaçant

Tous les autres firent la même chose que Ange. Mais Harry était toujours fou de rage et ne cessait de marmonner qu'il allait venger les Dursley. Les autres élèves commencèrent à se poser des questions.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? murmuraient les personnes sur son passage

- ça t'arrive de lire la Gazette du Sorcier des fois ? 

Presque tous lui présentèrent leurs condoléances et Harry parut nettement soulagé mais il n'en était pas moins fou de rage.

Il avait perdu son sang-froid en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le cours qui avait suivi le déjeuner.

- Potter, on t'avait prévenu je crois, dit Pansy Parkinson avec un horrible sourire sur son visage

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais il tremblait toujours de rage.

- Il va pleurer j'te dis, dit Crabbe, même pour des Sang-de-Bourbe ... 

Harry oublia complètement qu'il était en cours et se rua sur Crabbe.

- Harry !!!! s'exclama Ange

Les autres n'arrangeaient rien : tous regardaient Harry et Crabbe se battre et gênaient les Gryffondor qui voulaient aider Harry.

- Poussez-vous, cria Drago

- ON SE CALME ICI ! rugit Hagrid

Goyle et Nott étaient aussi dans la mêlée à présent, ils essayaient d'empêcher Drago,Ron,Hermione et Ange d'aller aider Harry

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il attend pour les séparer ? s'indigna Susan Bones

- Au lieu de parler, aide-nous ! cria Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement

Hagrid essayait vainement de séparer les deux maisons mais rien n'y faisait. Dumbledore arriva en courant, ce qui était très rare chez lui, et prononça une formule qui sépara Crabbe et Harry.

Ange se précipita sur Harry qui était évanouit _(on peut pas dire que Crabbe peut gagner le championnat du poids-plume non plus !)_ .

- Harry !

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix douce

Hagrid était vraiment gêné d'avoir fait preuve de si peu d'autorité mais Dumbledore l'avait pardonné _("un grand homme Dumbledore !")_.

Les Serpentard étaient furieux que Dumbledore aie enlevé des points à leur maison et pas à Gryffondor. 

En allant vers l'infirmerie,Hermione,Ron,Ange et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de se faire bousculer par Crabbe,Goyle et Nott.

Ange se jeta dans les bras d'Harry une fois rentrée dans l'infirmerie.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas l'étreindre trop fort.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, j'en ai au moins jusqu'à Samedi .... juste pour le début des vacances comme par hasard et ... aïe !

Il avait le visage couvert de coquards et on comprenait mieux pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie. 

- Si au moins les deux idiots ne s'étaient pas pointés devant moi, dit Drago rougissant de colère

- Au moins je les aurai vengé... dit Harry avec amertume

Ce ne fut que le samedi matin que Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie,quand tous les élèves étaient partis. Pendant toute la journée, il était harcelé par ses admirateurs de Gryffondor,Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Cho en revanche ne lui avait même pas envoyé de carte de rétablissement. Ange passait souvent voir Harry à l'infirmerie entre 2 cours et elle fut soulagée quand il sortit. 

- Heu... Hermione,tu ne vas pas nous donner des instructions déjà ? demanda-il en voyant une petite boîte remplie de rouleaux de parchemins très ennuyeux

- Mais si pourquoi ? dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, il faut commencer le plus vite possible.

- Hermione je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Harry indigné

- Heu tu sais quand je dis le plus vite possible, c'est le lendemain... répondit-elle un peu gênée

- Ah d'accord... 

Ils passèrent le reste du week-end à étudier des plans ennuyeux à mourir et les mirent en action le lendemain matin.

- Bon alors, vous, dit Hermione en désignant Harry,Drago,Ron et Ange; vous allez boire le Polynectar et vous métamorphoser en Serpentard...

- Et vous qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire en attendant ? demanda Ron agacé

- On va étudier d'autres plans, dit Hermione, on a que ça à faire ! On les espionnera la prochaine semaine si votre plan ne marche pas, bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour y retrouver Ange.

- Ah vous êtes là enfin !s'exclama-t-elle

- heu... oui, dit Harry, tu comptes te métamorphoser en quoi ?

- Ben... j'ai pas encore réfléchi ...

- Je te déconseille Pansy Parkinson, dit Drago,elle est si chiante qu'on aura du mal à croire que c'est bien elle sous toi !!!!

- Millicent Bulstrode alors ? suggéra Ron

- Ben oui, c'est la seule fille qui reste dans ce groupe .... dit Ange avec amertume

- En tout cas il faudra pas se métamorphoser en Nott ! dit Harry

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ange

- Ben c'est lui qui a tous les plans, dit Harry

- Bon vous avez une idée pour leur arracher quelques cheveux ? demanda Drago impatient

- Le coup des gâteaux, suggéra Ron, ce sera parfait pour ces imbéciles complets !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent vers les cachots et se cachèrent derrière une statue. 

- Ron dépêches-toi ils arrivent ! dit Ange alarmée

- Voilà ça y est c'est prêt ! Et Nott et Parkinson ne sont pas là en plus ! murmura Ron enchanté

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils tombèrent dans les pommes. Drago et Ron se précipitèrent pour les mettre dans un débaras _(Bon débarras ! expldrrr...)_ et montèrent le plus vite possible dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Pffiouu !!! haleta Ange, qu'est-ce-qu'il faut faire ensuite ?

- Il faut ajouter les cheveux, s'exclama Harry avec dégoût

- BEURK ! dirent ils d'une même voix

- Bon allez courage... dit Ron

- à 3 ! 1.......2......3.....

Ils burent leur pas très appétissante mixture d'une seule traite et laissèrent tomber leur verre par terre tellement c'était dégoûtant !

Quand ils ressortirent de leur cabine, ils laissèrent échapper une exclamation de dégoût (surtout Drago et Ange) .

- Heu.... bon on y va ? demanda Ange d'une voix hésitante

- Oui il vaudrait mieux, les effets ne durent qu'une heure... dit Ron

Ils coururent vers les cachots et essayèrent les différents mots de passe en laissant courir leur imagination…débordante…

- Peut-être Mort aux Sang-de-Bourbe ? suggéra Ange

- Ou alors Salazar ? tenta Harry

- Non laissez place à l'expert ! dit Drago (ou plutôt Baddock) Heu.... Basilic ???

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande salle très haute et circulaire. 

- Putain heureusement que je suis plus ici ! murmura Drago

- Ah Nott et Parkinson sont là-bas et.... ils s'embrassent !!! s'exclama Ange

- ça t'étonne ? plaisanta Harry, depuis le temps qu'on les voie tout le temps ensemble !

Nott parut terrifié en voyant Crabbe,Goyle,Bulstrode et Baddock.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton catégorique

- Ben on vient se reposer dans notre salle commune, dit tout simplement Harry/Goyle

- Ah d'accord, dit-il, venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose !

Ils s'exécutèrent et atterrirent dans le plus sinistre dortoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.Encore une fois, la pièce était beaucoup trop grande et on se sentait vite seul.

Ils attendirent que Nott engage la conversation.

- Bon ... heu vous avez verrouillé la porte au moins ??? 

- Oui oui.... dirent-ils d'une voix incertaine

- Bon alors, je disais.... est-ce-que vous avez trouvé un moyen de faire marcher notre plan ?

- Heu.... non pas vraiment, dit Ange

- Montre-nous encore une fois le plan, dit Ron/Crabbe, je m'en souviens pas ...

- Vous vous en souvenez assez bien, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

- Bon nous verrons ça plus tard.....mais il faut trouver un moyen bon sang !!!! 

Ils se recroquevillèrent. Nott était pire que Drago autrefois. 

- Alors ? Répondez !

- Heu..... les attaquer par surprise ??? tenta Ron dégoûté

- Et comment ? Ils sont toujours accompagnés du crétin et de la Sang-de-Bourbe ! 

Ron serra les poings.

- Quoi ? demanda Nott brutalement

- Calmes-toi ! murmura Ange à Ron

- J'ai mal à la tête... dit-il d'un ton goguenard

- Je traîne vraiment une bande d'imbéciles complets ! s'exclama-t-il, et on ose vous appeler mangemorts ? C'est honteux... mal à la tête....

- J'ai trouvé ! dit Pansy Parkinson d'un ton rayonnant; on a qu'à dénoncer Ange Jedusor !

- Personne ne nous croira.... elle est à Gryffondor.... dit-il déçu; et en plus ça servira à rien ! 

- ah.... On peut pas en reparler une autre fois ? demanda Parkinson, je suis fatiguée...

Harry sursauta. Avec horreur il s'aperçut que Millicent Bulstrode devenait soudain plus mince, Baddock plus grand, et Crabbe plus.... flashant...

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! dit soudainement Harry

- Moi aussi ! dit Ron 

Ils sortirent le plus vite possible et une fois arrivés dans le débarras, ils remirent leurs uniformes de Gryffondor. 

- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit cet idiot ?!!! s'exclama Ange avec fureur

- Il faut annoncer la très mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione, dit Ron résigné

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où Hermione et Ginny étaient cachées derrière de longues piles de livres.

- Heu...... Hermione ?

Elle sursauta.

- Ron tu m'as fait peur ! (il se racla la gorge) Heu... oui... ça a marché ?

- Non, dit-il avec une certaine appréhension

- Tant pis je m'en doutais.... 

- Et on va passer le reste des vacances comment ? demanda Harry

- Vous les espionnerez aussi... et vous allez apprendre à faire une potion d'invisibilité également...

- Hein ? dit Drago, et la cape d'invisibilité de Harry alors ?

- Elle ne pourra pas tous nous couvrir.... et comme ça vous réviserez vos B.U.S.E. de potions .... je vous avais prévenus !

- Et on prend combien de temps à la préparer cette potion ? demanda Ange

- Trois jours environ... ça n'a rien à voir avec le Polynectar... 

- Et qui prendra la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Harry

- Seulement trois personnes... Ange,Ginny et moi par exemple.

- Bon d'accord mais tu nous aidera à préparer cette fichue potion, prévint Ron

- Vous pensiez y arriver sans moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

Ron avala avec difficulté.

- Heu..... non Hermignonne !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un baiser langoureux.

Harry se racla la gorge. Ron et Hermione parurent horriblement gênés.

- Hem... oui ..... je disais... pour la potion ce sera assez simple; le mucus de Véracrasse, il vous suffira d'aller chez Hagrid; pour les Chrysopes, la pleine lune c'est demain soir; et les autres ingrédients sont à portée de main...

- Ouf ! Pour une fois ! s'exclama Harry

Les trois jours qui suivirent se passèrent paisiblement sauf pour Hermione qui recevait des menaces de mort par beuglantes d'expéditeurs anonymes et la bande de Serpentard passait toujours devant eux en riant comme des singes...on commençait à se demander pourquoi ces derniers avaient envoyé des lettre anonymes, quoique étant donné leur état mental…

Harry fit un autre cauchemar cette nuit-là. Il était toujours dans le salon de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Maître s'il vous plaît ! Pardonnez-moi ! gémit Queudver

- Non mais pourquoi on m'a fichu un serviteur aussi stupide !!!!! rugit Voldemort

- Mais maître il n'était pas dans la Cabane Hurlante !

- Comment ça il n'était pas dans la Cabane Hurlante ???? Tu te fiches de moi ? A moins que..... quelqu'un l'a averti ! J'en suis sûr ! 

- Maître comment vous avez su que la transformation de Lupin aurait lieu ce jeudi ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension

- Mmm..... je crois que j'ai entendu une fille le dire en montrant à ses amis la Cabane Hurlante et.... il y avait Potter ! Cette fille c'est une amie de Potter; une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est même toi qui m'en avait parlé Queudver !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Heu.... je ne me rappelle plus de son nom maître.... avoua Queudver;mais je crois que nos mangemorts le savent...

- Fais-les entrer ! ordonna-t-il

Queuver ouvrit la porte toujours avec sa démarche tremblante.

Ils entrèrent d'un pas assuré sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient dû se faire sermonner par Nott à cause de ce qu'avait dit Ron....

Ils s'inclinèrent maladroitement. 

- Connaissez-vous une amie de Potter qui est une Sang-de-Bourbe ? questionna Voldemort

Ils parurent étonnés de l'étrange question.

- Oui, bien sûr. répondit Nott; cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger...

- Elle aussi sera sur la liste alors.... elle va payer pour ça ! 

**************************

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il devait être cinq heures du matin....

Ron lui aussi était réveillé.

- Harry ??? Pourquoi tu as crié dans ton sommeil ???

- J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar...

- Encore ??? T'as pas de chance en ce moment !

Drago ronfla si fort que Ron et Harry sursautèrent.

- Chut ! crièrent ils sans le vouloir

- Mmmmm.... quoi ? 

- Tu ronfles trop fort ! répliqua Ron

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui envoya son coussin et une bataille de polochons commença.

- Il est quelle heure Ron ? demanda Harry hors d'haleine

- 7 heures. On devrait aller voir les filles. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda inutilement Harry

- Parce que c'est Noël aujourd'hui, andouille !!!

La bataille de polochons continua avec une plus grande violence _(censuré à l'écran ! ptdrr...)_.

Les filles n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir quand ils étaient allés les voir...

- Où elles sont passés ? demanda Ron affolé

- BOUH !!!!!!!

Ron,Harry et Drago sursautèrent.

- Vous êtes folles ? demanda Drago en éclatant de rire; on a failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

- A L'ATTAQUE !!!!! cria Hermione

La bataille de polochons recommença de plus belle et à 8 heures ils se décidèrent enfin à ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

- RON !!!! s'exclama Hermione furieuse, est-ce-que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

- Mais quoi qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? demanda Ron en prenant un ton innocent

Elle déplia un grand poster de Viktor Krum sous les éclats de rire de Drago,Harry,Ginny et Ange.

- ALORS ? 

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir... ouvre ton autre cadeau...

Elle ouvrit son dernier cadeau et poussa une exclamation de ravissement. C'était une petite boîte qui contenait une bague incrustée de saphirs. 

- Oh ! C'est mignon Ron ! Merci !!! 

- Beh y a pas d'quoi tu s.....

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione l'avait embrassé.

- Maintenant vous trois ouvrez vos cadeaux ! continua-t-elle en désignant Harry,Ron et Drago.

Avec une certaine appréhension, ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux et découvrirent....

- La potion d'invisibilité ? demanda Ron abasourdi

- Je les ai fini ce matin... précisa Hermione

- On les espionnera vers quelle heure ? demanda Harry

- En fin d'après-midi logiquement, bon et si on descendait ? 

- Bonne idée, répondirent-ils tous en choeur

La Grande Salle était horriblement vide, seuls la bande de Serpentard et les préfets des autres maisons étaient restés avec quelques amis.

Hagrid n'était pas là lui aussi, il avait dû retourner en mission avec Madame Maxime en Hollande. 

- Ah ! s'exclama Dumbledore, nos derniers dormeurs sont arrivés, vous pouvez faire péter le champagne...

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa gaffe.

- Oups.... oui une vieille expression moldue (les Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards dégoûtés).... faîtes exploser vos pétards !

Les explosions retentirent dans toute la salle. Mais Harry faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant qui venait de rentrer. Tout les élèves étaient restés sans voix.

- Ah Mr Black ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui ! Je vous présente l'assistant de Madame Pomfresh...

Les Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. 

- Mr Black a été innocenté bien évidemment, je ne peux pas vous raconter l'histoire en détails maintenant...Sirius vous la racontera sûrement... enfin, bon appétit ! 

Harry,Ron et Hermione ne touchèrent pas à leur assiette tellement ils étaient heureux.Harry n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre de lui depuis son anniversaire.

- Harry ? Ho ho Harry ? demanda Ange

- Il est encore sous le choc, précisa Ron en éclatant de rire

Sirius se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Alors Harry, pas trop secoué ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire

- Je croyais que tu t'étais fait attrapé par des Détraqueurs... dit Harry avec soulagement, comment tu as fait pour être innocenté ? ça tient du miracle !

- Le Ministère de la Magie a aperçu ce..... sale rat, dit-il comme si il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le critiquer, mais c'est surtout ton père qui as insisté pour qu'on retrouve Peter... continua-t-il en désignant Ron

Ses oreilles rougirent au rouge pivoine. 

- Bon je dois y aller les enfants, je crois que les autres veulent entendre la vérité... à ce soir au dîner !

- Je sens que Harry ne va pas parler de la journée.... prévint Hermione

- Le jour de Noël en plus ! s'exclama Harry, c'est génial !!! 

- En tout cas je lui souhaite bonne chance pour tout raconter, dit Ron avec admiration en voyant Sirius entouré par les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

Ils montèrent dans leur salle commune pour se reposer (en fait pas vraiment...). 

- Bien, leur dit Hermione vers quatre heures, on se retrouve dans la bibliothèque.

- Et comment on va savoir si vous y êtes ou pas ?

- Je ferai un raclement de gorge. 

- Et nous on te répondra c'est ça ? demanda Drago

Hermione acquiesça.

- Nous essayerons d'attirer leur attention pendant que vous déroberez les plans... 

- Pourquoi nous à chaque fois ? s'indigna Ron

- Et en plus vous êtes plus rapides que nous ! affirma Harry

Hermione soupira.

- Nous on aura la cape d'invisibilité...

- Ah oui c'est vrai.... dit Drago

- Alors ça marche ? A quatre heures pile devant la bibliothèque ! 

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

- Venez, dit-elle en désignant Ange et Ginny, je vais vous montrer quelque chose...

Elle suivirent Hermione en haut du dortoir et disparurent derrière la porte.

- Bon qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Drago

- Il est 3 heures et demie, répondit Ron, on ferait mieux d'aller prendre la potion...

Au bout de 10 minutes ils arrivèrent dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils observèrent le liquide jaunâtre qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron d'Hermione.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Ron

- Allez Ron, c'est moins pire que le Polynectar, le raisonna Harry

Ils burent leur potion en une gorgée.

- Harry ? Drago ? Vous êtes où ??? demanda la voix de Ron

- Tais-toi et avance ! dit Harry en éclatant de rire, il reste combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes ! Vite dépêchez-vous !

Ils coururent à toutes jambes vers la bibliothèque. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.

- Hermione ! murmura Ron

- Suivez les étincelles, prévint Ange

- OK ....

La marche fut un peu longue et enfin ils arrivèrent dans un coin sinistre où il y avait une grande bibliothèque consacrée à la Magie Noire et une seule table d'études. Crabbe,Goyle,Nott et les autres y étaient déjà installés.

- Merde ! marmonna Nott entre ses dents, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je dise à mes parents de m'envoyer une vraie plume ! 

Les filles se retenaient d'éclater de rire mais en vain.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? demanda Nott

- Tu dois être fatigué mon Adamou... dit Pansy Parkinson

Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle.

- Eh ! ça recommence ! 

- Pfff.... tu penses ! ça doit être Peeves qui essaye de nous faire peur... dit Millicent Bulstrode

- Chut ! ordonna Goyle, regardez derrière ! 

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a derrière ? demanda Nott agacé

- Y a .... y a des livres qui volent...... dit Crabbe en balbutiant comme un crétin

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu rac....

Nott venait de se recevoir un livre en pleine figure.

- D'accord.... tu cherches la bagarre Peeves ? Tu vas l'avoir ! Venez avec moi ! 

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Harry entendit Ron et Drago derrière-lui. 

Il se précipita pour prendre l'un des plans mais Nott revint à ce moment-là. Il courut autre part et entendit les cris de fureur de Nott.

- PEEVES ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!!!

- Calmes-toi Adamou, ce n'était qu'un des plans.... dit Pansy Parkinson

Harry entendit les autres courir derrière-lui et partit à son tour.

Il courut vers les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à toutes jambes.

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. 

- Appario ! 

Il redevint visible et entendit Drago et Ron faire la même chose derrière-lui. 

- Vous..... avez.... trouvé.... quelque chose ? haleta Harry

- Ouais, une carte, parvint à articuler Ron

- Et moi rien, s'indigna Drago

- Et toi ? demanda Ron

- Un des plans.

- C'est déjà ça de pris... dit Ron, où sont les filles ? 

- Sûrement à la salle commune... dit Harry

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune qui était vide, les dortoirs qui étaient vides... 

- Peut-être qu'elles sont restées à la bibliothèque... suggéra Drago

- Bon, j'ai une idée, Ron et moi on va à la bibliothèque et toi Drago tu restes dans la salle commune... sinon on va chercher jusqu'à cinq heures du matin... mais au fait Ron montre-nous la carte que tu as volée .

Ron leur montra la carte et vit que Harry faisait une tête de trois mètres de long.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Ron étonné

- C'est..... c'est la Carte du Maraudeur....


	9. Disparition

Chapitre 9 : Disparition 

Ron et Harry étaient hébétés.

- Mais.... mais comment ils auraient pu l'avoir ? demanda Ron en tremblant

- Attendez....... j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Drago

Il prit la carte des mains de Ron et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le parchemin.

- Reperio Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il

Ron et Harry le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Un vieux truc de magie noire, expliqua-t-il, ah je commence à la repérer.... et.... oh non c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix

- Elle.... elle est dans la Forêt Interdite...

- Dans la Forêt.... Interdite ??? croassa Harry

- Ess...essayes avec Ginny et Ange, suggéra Ron en tremblant comme une feuille

- Reperio Ange ! répéta Drago

- Alors ? demanda Harry

- Elle est aussi dans la Forêt Interdite...

- Reperio Ginny ! 

Il attendit pendant quelques secondes avant d'obtenir un résultat.

- Elle est dans la bibliothèque !!! s'exclama Drago

Ils coururent à toutes jambes vers la bibliothèque à l'endroit précis où était située Ginny et entendirent une respiration saccadée derrière un tableau.

- Ginny ?

- Ron ? demanda-t-elle apeurée

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago

- G....Goyle a marché sur la cape d'invisibilité et nous a découvert.... alors ils ont attrapé Ange et Hermione mais j'ai.... j'ai réussi à leur échapper en me cachant derrière ce tableau... 

- Elles sont dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Harry, c'est bon tu peux sortir maintenant...

Elle sortit de son tableau et elle était toute déconfite.

- Il faut les retrouver le plus vite possible, c'est encore un coup de Voldemort... dit Ron

- Il est 7 heures, il faudrait qu'on aille au banquet,dit Harry, Sirius va s'inquiéter...

Quand ils rentra dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que la bande de Serpentard n'était pas là...

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas là, fit remarquer Harry en tremblant

- Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà mis leur plan en marche ??? demanda Ron abasourdi

- Nous allons en parler à Dumbledore, dit Harry d'un ton décidé

Il se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives Harry ? demanda Sirius inquiet

- Viens avec nous dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tu veux le savoir... répondit Harry

- Professeur Dumbledore, continua Harry d'un ton brut, nous devons vous voir dans votre bureau le plus vite possible, c'est une urgence.

Il lui fit des yeux ronds.

- Le banquet est terminé ! annonça Dumbledore

Lui,Sirius et les autres se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Knacki Ball ! dit-il 

Ils montèrent le grand escalier en colimaçon et s'assirent rapidement.

- Bien. Que vouliez vous me dire ? 

Harry commença son récit. L'espionnage dans la bibliothèque, la potion d'invisibilité,bref tout .

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ??? demanda Ron en claquant des dents

- Sirius va vous aider... répondit tout simplement Dumbledore et vous prendrez la cape d'invisibilité...

- Impossible, répondit Ginny, ils l'ont pris aussi ... et en plus on a plus de potions d'invisibilité !

- Alors je vous suggère d'être très prudents...

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Bonne chance aussi, ajouta-t-il

- Merci professeur...

Ils sortirent aussitôt avec Sirius à leurs côtés et en sentant leurs membres trembler comme des feuilles. 

- Mais c'est toujours de ma faute c'est pas vrai !!!! s'exclama Harry furieux contre lui-même

- Harry, dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant,on va les retrouver ne t'en fais pas....

- Oui on va les retrouver mortes ! répliqua Harry

- Je te croyais plus optimiste que ça Harry.... répondit Sirius d'un ton froid, comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouve si tu les croit déjà mortes ??

- Bon arrêtez de vous disputer bon sang ! intervint Ron, Sirius a raison Harry, il faut avoir de l'espoir...

- Tu as raison j'ai été stupide de dire ça.... dit Harry rougissant de honte

La marche fut très très longue car ils ne pouvaient pas faire de Lumos, sinon on les repérerait. A plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient marchés sur les pieds et Sirius en chien n'arrangeait pas les choses. A chaque fois qu'on lui marchait dessus il aboyait si fort (sans le vouloir évidemment ! Il est pas con non plus...) que si Ron ne lui avait pas mis la main devant la bouche, ils auraient pu se faire repérer depuis longtemps...

Harry entendit un hurlement.

- Tu..... tu crois qu'ils leur jettent l'Endoloris ? demanda Ron en claquant des dents

- Connaissant Crabbe et Goyle, oui. répondit Drago d'un ton écœuré

- D'où venaient les hurlements ? demanda Harry

- Je crois que ça venait de la gauche, dit Ginny

- Bon j'ai une idée, suggéra Ron, on va se séparer en deux gr....

Ils n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une araignée géante s'était pointée devant lui. Il se tétanisa complètement en bafouillant.

- Aragna Exime ! s'exclama Ginny

- Me.... merci..... dit Ron en balbutiant

- Y a pas d'quoi.... répondit Ginny en rougissant

- Bon allez continuons ! intervint Harry en tremblant

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure et ils entendaient toujours les hurlements de Ange et Hermione. Et puis tout à coup, plus rien. Plus un seul bruit. Même pas un grincement d'arbre. 

- C'est trop silencieux, dit Harry, je n'aime pas ça du tout...

- Vite cachons-nous ! dit soudainement Drago 

Des rayons lumineux approchaient, sûrement ceux des mangemorts.

- Mais c'est pas vrai.... murmura Ron,tout nous tombe dessus !!!

- Chut ! murmura Drago

- Par là !!!! dit Harry en désignant un buisson très sombre

Ils s'y cachèrent le plus vite possible et avaient frôlé les mangemorts de peu... 

La voix de Nott se fit entendre :

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans ce coin-là ?

- Non, répondirent-ils tous en chœur

- Elles vont essayer de regagner le château sûrement... suggéra Millicent Bulstrode, mais le crétin et les autres ne doivent pas être très loin...

Ron serra les dents.

- ALORS !!! Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour continuer les recherches ? tonna Nott

Sirius fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger encore. 

- Oui oui Adam.... on y va.... 

- Les garces ! Elles sont si têtues qu'on peut leur faire n'importe quoi, elles ne cèderont jamais.... dit Nott d'un ton dégoûté

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent. 

- Bon allez dépêchez-vous !!!! ordonna-t-il d'un ton brut

Ils reprirent leur marche.

- Bien. dit Sirius après qu'ils soient partis, suivez-moi !!!

- Comment tu sais où elles sont ? demanda Harry

- Mon flair de chien Harry...

Leur marche fut très lente vu qu'ils entendaient souvent des bruits et à moment donné ils trouvèrent....

- La cape d'invisibilité !!!!

- Chut ! dit Drago, tu vas nous faire repérer !!!

- Qui va dessous ? demanda Harry, moi déjà...

- Moi ! dit Drago aussi vite qu'il put

- Et moi ! s'exclama Ron

Ginny fit une moue indignée.

- Allez Ginny....en plus tu es plus rapide que nous... dit Ron

- C'est ce qu'on dit, rétorqua-t-elle, enfin...si il le faut vraiment...

Là, la marche fut encore plus difficile, puisque Harry, Ron et Drago étaient invisibles pour Ginny et Sirius.

- STUPEFIX ! cria quelqu'un derrière

Ginny tomba dans les pommes. Harry, Ron et Drago se retournèrent et virent....

- Hermione ???? murmura Ron incrédule

- C'était une blague... dit-elle en pouffant de rire, Enervatum ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny

Ginny se releva toute déconfite.

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des blagues ? 

Elle ne répondit pas. 

- Où est Ange ? demanda Harry 

- Je suis là !!! dit une voix derrière

Apparemment elle avait couru pour rattraper Hermione.

- Ange ! Vite il faut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver... 

- ça va on a pas besoin de se presser..... dit Hermione

- Heu....tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ??? demanda Ron incrédule

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle, bon on mange ?

- Disaparato ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière-eux

C'était Hermione.

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver comme démons dans la Forêt Interdite...dit Hermione

- Ouf !!!! Un moment j'ai eu peur que ce soit vraiment toi, dit Ron soulagé

- Je suis sûre que c'est Nott qui l'a envoyé pour vous faire rester ici plus longtemps...dit-elle

- Comment on fait maintenant pour rentrer ? demanda Ginny

- On passe par de buissons en buissons à chaque fois...suggéra Hermione

- Oui, répondit Sirius qui s'était re métamorphosé

Ils avançaient très lentement, et arrivés dans les environs de la cabane de Hagrid, à plusieurs reprises ils avaient failli se faire repérer par Nott et les autres.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-il soudainement de sa voix goguenarde

- Tu ne dors pas assez mon Adamou...rétorqua Parkinson

- Il faudrait aller au fond de la forêt si on veut vraiment les attraper, non ? demanda Millicent

- Oui...

Ils repartirent aussitôt avec leur démarche traînante.

- C'est le moment, dit Drago après quelques instants de silence

Sans réfléchir, ils coururent le plus vite possible vers le château. 

Les mangemorts étaient fous de rage.

Ils transpiraient tellement ils avaient fait vite, et ils mirent très peu de temps pour retourner à la Salle Commune.

- Bulles baveuses ! s'exclama Ron

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit en trombe.

La Grosse dame parut très irritée.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de me réveiller à une heure pareille ??? s'indigna-t-elle

Sirius lui fit un sourire mesquin. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait brisé son tableau en mille morceaux, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. 

Ange et Hermione s'écroulèrent sur les fauteuils. Elles étaient vraiment épuisées par cette soirée.....mouvementée. 

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron une fois rentré dans la Salle Commune

- Goyle a marché sur la cape d'invisibilité ce gros balourd, dit Ange, alors Nott et Baddock ont sorti leur baguette magique et nous ont stupéfixées. Ensuite on s'est réveillées dans la Forêt Interdite, et heureusement, ils n'avaient pas assez de cerveau pour penser à nous enlever nos baguettes, alors on s'est battus en duel. Puis à un moment donné, Hermione a lancé un sortilège bizarre....

- Le sortilège de Stupéfixion multiple, corrigea Hermione entre ses dents

- Oui si tu veux....et puis c'est comme ça qu'on s'est enfuies. Mais ils arrivent à pratiquer les sorts impardonnables, même l'Avada Kedavra... ils sont fous...ils nous ont fait la démonstration sur un écureuil pour nous menacer...

- C'est quand même un miracle qu'ils ne nous aient pas repérés, dit Ron, quoique...ils ont dû nous voir vers le château...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait, on va voir Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

Tous acquièscèrent.

- Knacki Ba... commença Ginny

La gargouille s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, et Rogue. 

Dumbledore parut nettement soulagé.

- Que s'est-il-passé ? demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial

Drago, Ron, et Harry lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Hermione et Ange commencèrent leur récit. 

- Alors ils savent déjà les pratiquer ? demanda Mc Gonagall quand elles eurent achevé leur histoire

- Oui, mais sauf l'Imperium... dit Ange

- C'est déjà beaucoup, dit Mc Gonagall

- Ils savent surtout pratiquer l'Endoloris, dit Hermione, ça ne m'étonne p...

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'ils sont Mangemorts Miss Granger ? coupa Rogue froidement

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous faire boire du Sérum de Vérité, dit Ange avec un sourire narquois

Rogue fit une mine déconfite.

- Miss Jedusor ! dit-il, ce n'est pas le moment de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !! 

- Enfin Severus, calmez-vous ! s'écria Mc Gonagall

Il se radoucit mais était toujours aussi furieux intérieurement.

- Alors que comptez-vous faire professeur ? demanda Harry

- Et bien une fois encore, nous ne pouvons pas les expulser, à moins que nous ne voyions leur marque... mais je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront...ils savent qu'ils sont recherchés maintenant... en attendant que nous les retrouvons, je vous suggère d'être très prudents...maintenant vous pouvez retourner à votre Salle Commune. Et vous Sirius, venez dans mon bureau...

Ils ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois, ils étaient vraiment morts de fatigue.

- Bulles Bav...euses ! dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée

- Encore ? s'outra la Grosse Dame, non mais vous vous croyez à l'auberge ici ? IL EST CINQ HEURES DU MA...

- La ferme ! s'exclama Hermione

Elle en avait vraiment assez. La Grosse Dame fit une moue indignée.

- Hermione ????? Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron admiratif

- Non, répliqua sèchement Hermione,et vous, ajouta-t-elle à la Grosse Dame, si vous nous sermonnez encore une fois, mon poing ira directement sur votre tableau !

Ils regardèrent tous Hermione admiratifs. 

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, c'est pas parce que je m'énerve contre la Grosse Dame que j'ai changé...

- Va te coucher 'Mione... conseilla Ron

Ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur leurs lits et dormirent d'un sommeil paisible.

**********************

- COMMENT CA ELLES SE SONT ENFUIES ? rugit Voldemort

- M..maître...elles avaient leur baguette...dit Nott d'une voix tremblante, et en plus il y avait Grang...

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!! cria-t-il, bien...je m'attendais à ce que vous m'ameniez les trois, mais non, messieurs n'ont pas réussi...voilà ce que vous êtes : DES INCAPABLES !

Ils se tassèrent tous sur leur chaise.

- JE VOUS PREVIENS ! menaça Voldemort, si jamais vous ne me les amenez pas durant les vacances de Pâques, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre famille... acheva-t-il avec un sourire ironique

*********************

- Harry ! Harry ? 

Il ouvrit les yeux. 

- Quesquiyaa ???? demanda-t-il d'une voix hébétée

- Il est midi et tu n'es toujours pas réveillé, s'indigna Ange

- Oh désolé....dit-il en s'excusant, j'ai fait un cauchemar...

- Je plaisantais...

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. 

- HUM !!! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? dit une voix derrière la porte, ironiquement

- RON ! s'indignèrent Harry et Ange

- Ben quoi...je voulais savoir ce que tu trafiquais dans le dortoir des garçons...dit innocemment Ron à Ange

- Pffffff tu t'en doutais...


End file.
